Wind Maiden
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: HakuFemNaru, At a young age, a female Naruto is beaten and left for dead far away from Konoha, but by following the wind she got up and ran off, only soon to be found and taken in by two traveling ninjas. FullSumInside... On Hold
1. Follow The Wind

Wind Maiden

Sum:

At a young age, a female Naruto is beaten and left for dead outside of Konoha, but by following the wind she got up and ran off, only soon to be found and taken in by two traveling ninjas. Years later when Team Seven go to Wave, they fight not only Zabuza and Haku, but also Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!

Pairings:

Haku x Female Naruto

And maybe a few others

Warning: Blood, Swear Words, Female Naruto, Alive Haku and Zabuza, and Good Kyuubi

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1: Follow The Wind

-x-x-

Blue eyes stared into the face of a great beast, the beast was behind a cage larger much larger than it, she blinked a few times and looked around in wonder, she was in a place that had murky water and it looked like a sewer. She slowly rose from the ground and took a stand in front of the cage, her face determined to know where she was but fear raged in her eyes slowly, she spoke "W-Where am I?! Who are you?"

She watched the creature look at her with both wonder and amusement, the creature spoke **"Heh… Little kit, you may pretend to be brave but your not, I can see the fear in your eyes…" **she clutched her hand and grinded her teeth and asked again, this time her eyes narrowing "Who are you?" the creature watched and smirked a black smile, the beast then said **"Well… One little insult and the kit gets angry, nice to know… But, what I wish to know is who you are? Why would someone like **_**him **_**chose a kit like you? A female kit of all things to hold me back?…"**

The little girl blinked in confusion at what the beast said but got mad at the last thing "Shut up, and tell me who you are! All because of a girl that doesn't mean anything y-you giant fur ball!" she was staring at the beast that indeed look like a giant fur ball. She could see the smile twitch a little but the creature didn't back say anything to the insult, all he said was **"I see… Tell me little one, do you know why the villagers hate you for something you didn't do? Do you know why you are alone? Do you know why your Hokage never tells you the truth? Tell me do you know?"** she blinked a few times and shook her head no.

The creature rose and she could see blood red nine tails inside the cage **"Its because of me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was sealed within you on the day of your birth, October Tenth, the day you were born and the day I was forced to attack…" **the girls eyes widened in horror as she heard the creatures, the Kyuubi's words.

She was only eight years old, hardily old enough to join the academy, she had short golden sun hair that hugged her face, in her hair she wore a red hairclip that the Hokage told her belong to her mother, she had a chibi face with three whisker marks on each side, her skin was tan, she had blue eyes that even shamed the sky and a small body, she wore a long white dress with brown shoes.

"I-I'm… A monster?" she questioned as she sank to the ground, her eyes were wide with fear and realization as she felt tears swell up in her eyes, but before she could cry, Kyuubi spoke **"No, you little kit, you are not me."** she looked up and stared into red eyes, but the red eyes no longer belonged to the creature, no, these red eyes belong to a man.

He had long blood red hair that was in a ponytail, his ponytail was on his shoulder, and blood red eyes, a black shirt that didn't go pass his shoulder, it showed off that he was well toned, he had darker tanner skin, he also wore dark red fighting pants and black Chinese Shoes, he had three whisker marks that were darker than hers. If the girl was older she would had said he was hot.

Kyuubi spoke **"Tell me kit, do I look anything like you? Of course we do have the same whisker marks but I was born with these, you were given them when I sealed inside you… Now, do we look the same?" **the girl shook her head as she watched him place his hands on the cage bars, he smirked and said **"Now, little kit. Do you mind to step closer, I won't hurt you I swear on it. I just want to see you up closer, you remind me of someone I once knew…" **the girl titled her head before getting slowly up and she took a few steps forward to the cage, in wonder she asked as she bit her lip "Why are you calling me kit? My names Naruto Uzumaki, and who do I remind you of?…"

The Kyuubi stared for a second before smirking to himself again, he only said to himself **"I see, now I know why **_**he **_**chose **_**you**_**…" **Kyuubi then spoke up **"The reason why I'm calling you kit is because you're a child. We mature foxes always call a child that has yet to mature a kit. So, from now on, I'll call you kit…" **Naruto just blinked and looked down, she then said getting over her fear of the Kyuubi "Why are you telling me that we're different? From what I heard from Jiji, Scarecrow, and Iruka-San that demons like to confuse people into thinking their demons themselves and making them go insane?"

Kyuubi smirked and said **"Because I unlike my other **_**brothers**_**…"** he said the word brothers as if it was a insult to him **"Are more crazier than me, you see unlike them, I don't mind humans but I don't like them much, I only met a few humans I could ever trust in this life."**

Naruto blinked but then asked "W-Why did you attack Konoha Kyuubi?" Naruto then watched Kyuubi close his eyes and let his hands fall through the railings, he rested his arms on the cage lock and said **"That, little kit is something I'll explain when you are older…**" he stopped before staring at her intensely, he kept watching her before she asked "W-What are you staring at?" he only gave a quick smile but said **"I call smell the Wind around you…"**

Naruto blinked and just stared, she titled her head and asked "What?" Kyuubi only chuckled and said **"I mean I can sense the Wind flowing around you. You see, everyone has an Element, and each Element shows a sign around the person who controls it but hardly anyone can sense this… Water flows in the veins of its user so it is always with them. Earth clings more to their user so mud and dirt stays on them longer if they try to wash it off. Fire reacts when its user is close so when a flame flickers that means they are close. Lighting makes its user shock people at times without realizing it I believe humans call it static electricity."**

Kyuubi stopped and then said **"As for Wind… Well, Wind fly's around its user, it also gives off a smell of wildness and forest with a hint of cherry blossoms, Wind circles its user little kit and I can sense it on you, but I'm amazed at how on fast it flowing around you, you must have a high natural talent for Wind if its flowing that strongly, so anything Wind related, you'll learn it faster than anyone else…" **Naruto kept blinking and didn't understand, when Kyuubi saw that look he just chuckled but something nagged in his mind, he only asked **"Little kit… What made you enter your deeper mind? What made you want to escape from the outside world to here?"**

Naruto was surprised but suddenly looked down, she trembled a little and said "I-I was… I was going to go visit Iruka, when I was suddenly dragged away by some villagers… I was pushed into a crowd of adults and they started beating me… T-The last thing I remember was getting kicked in the rips really hard and getting smack on my head by a bottle that broke… A-And all I was thinking was that I wanted to get away, to someplace that no one could hurt me and that was it…"

She stopped when she noticed Kyuubi's eyes sharpened and if it was somehow possible redder than ever before, she could see his hands clutch so tight that his sharp nails started to cut into his skin making him bleed, his mouth snarled as he almost yelled in anger **"Those fools! What do they think they'll accomplish if they beat you?! Do they think they'll get revenge for the stuff I did?!"**

Naruto fell back onto the floor and watched Kyuubi return to his huge fox form, she kept watching as he ranted and raged inside his cage, suddenly as she blinked she noticed the scenery around her getting smaller and smaller, Kyuubi was fading as he was pushed back, but soon he looked at her as he noticed she started to fade away and said **"Your starting to wake up… Kit, be careful when you wake up, if anything happens, run, run as far as you can… Follow the Wind, it normally blows in the way it wants you to go,… Go kit, run…"**

And before Naruto could say anything, everything faded into black…

-x-x-

Blue eyes opened to see nothing but brown dirt and red marks, she slowly blinked before feeling pain all over her body, she bit her lip from screaming in pain but suddenly heard "Well, well… Look who woke up…" she wanted to turn but the only thing she could was her eyes, she saw three men standing over her, she couldn't see their faces because the sun was right behind them but she knew they were once laughing at her, she wanted to scream but she couldn't.

One man said "Looks like the Demon-Whore is up, you've sleeping since us and the other villagers beat you monster…" he then looked to his friends to his side, one snickered and said "Look at her, she can't move! She'll die here and no one will know until its to late, good thing we took her far away from the village, I don't think others would want her blood on the ground…" then the other said "Come on guys, we better get back to Konoha before they notice she's gone, by the time they get to her, she'll be dead…" the other two nodded but one said "Hey… I have a idea, before we go, lets have some _fun _with her…"

Naruto's eyes widened in panic and fear as she heard those words, she wanted to move, she wanted to scream but her body wouldn't let her, thankfully, one said "No way man, unless you want to be known for fucking a demon we better get going…" the other nodded and said "Thanks man, I almost did something I was going to regret later on, but yeah lets get going before they find this, monster, missing…"

The three laughed and one then spat on her head as the another one kicked her side, as they turned around, the last one said "This is what you get for killing our Hokage, his wife, and his baby, you damn demon…" and with that, those three run back to Konoha.

-x-x-

Naruto cried to herself on the ground, her ankle was in pain, her legs were throbbing in pain at her sides from being kicked, her little body was cut by weapons and punched by her beaters, her arms were cut too, her head was bleeding and her breathing was sharp and hard. Naruto cried and soon her vision was blurry from her tears, she didn't know what to do anymore, one moment she was feeling fine inside her head and the next she was feeling pain like nothing before…

Suddenly, a gust of wind surrounded her, Naruto watched the leaves from trees around her fly off and flow around her small and battered body, she held her breath as she watched it fly away into the forest in front of her, she watched the leaves fly far and Kyuubi's words reentered her head _'Follow the Wind, it normally blows in the way it wants you to go,… Go kit, run…' _

She stared at the forest before slowly getting up, she picked herself in both pain and determination, she took a breath as she staggered to her feet, she took hold of her right arm that was hurting the most and held onto it, she looked around softly and noticed she wasn't in Konoha anymore, she wondered what happened, where was she?

She then remembered the words from the three men that said they took her away from Konoha, she looked back to the place they ran off, she knew if she tried, she wouldn't reach Konoha to get help… She looked back to the blowing wind, her hair flowing along with the breeze, Kyuubi's words still echoed in her mind… She took a breath and started walking away, following the wind.

Her walking was slow… Soft and slow, but at each step she took she started going faster and faster as the wind blew harder than before, soon enough she was running, running hard to get to the place the wind was blowing her too. She didn't know why but soon she felt free as the wind showed her which way to go, it blew in front of her but when it started to blow left she made a left, each time it changed it direction she would too…

Then she found herself on a hill, she ran down it and stopped as the wind stilled itself, she watched the leafs twist in one spot before they fell to the ground, Naruto blinked a few times before looking around and noticing she was on a roadway, she could tell by tracks on the road people took this way half the time, she took a few breathes to calm down, she looked around again before falling to her knees as pain returned to her body.

She closed her eyes and wished for the pain to leave, but it didn't, she bit her lip and cried again wishing someone was there for her, wanting to know why the wind led her here. She felt her mind get dizzy from blood loss, and her body shaking in reaction, she kept her eyes closed and she fell to the floor, she bit her lip again before she heard something, her eyes slowly opened for a second, she looked to the road her face landed on and saw two figures walking to her, one was a tall person, and the other was a child, both stopped and stared at her before the little figure ran to her.

All she felt was the figure turn her to her back, and she stared into the face of a boy with black hair staring at her with brown eyes, her own blue eyes closed as she saw him say something but she couldn't hear him…

-x-x-

In Konoha, the Hokage was angry, no he was more than that, he was pissed off more than anything in his life, he had gotten word that Naruto was missing and now he found out some people were celebrating that they beated the 'Demon' to death and then leaving her outside of Konoha to die in the woods. When his Dog ANBU told him this, he had carried in three men who were tied up and yelling at him saying they did Konoha a favor for getting rid of the demon.

As they did this, the Hokage asked the Dog ANBU this "Why wasn't someone with her!?" the Dog ANBU then said "Hokage-Sama, I don't know. I told the other ANBU to watch over her while I went to visit the gravesite but when I got back I heard Beaver laughing about how he saw her getting beaten and then taken out of Konoha by these three fools, when I heard this I killed Beaver and ran to find these idiots celebrating her death with a few other villagers, I was able to get these idiots while the villagers ran away…"

The Hokage was furious, he then said to the three men "Do you know what you three did? Do you!? I should have you killed for what you did to her! What did she do to you?!" one man said "She's the Kyuubi, Hokage-Sama, we were just getting revenge for the Fourth, his wife, and his baby! That's what we were doing!" the Hokage sneered at them and said "Your nothing but idiots! If Minato knew what you and Konoha has done to her, he would had let the real Kyuubi destroy Konoha!"

The three men argued before the Hokage got so mad he yelled out "Dog, take these idiots to Ibiki, and when your done take a ANBU Team out and look for Naruto-Chan, now!" Dog nodded and disappeared with the men…

The Hokage gave a sigh and sat down in his chair behind his desk, he laid his head down and said to himself "Minato… Why, why didn't you let Kyuubi attack Konoha and run away with your wife and daughter? Since the day of your death your daughter has had nothing but pain in her life… Please god let her be alive…"

He stopped before looking out to the village, he snarled at the village for a second before saying "If she isn't alive, I'll make sure these fools realize what they had done to her… I'll tell them she is the very child they all wanted to avenge, that she is your daughter Minato and Kushina…"

-x-x-

Her eyes slowly opened after a long while…

The boy watched as he suddenly saw the most beautiful bluest eyes he had ever seen stare at him and his Sensei, he watched her eyes roam around for a moment before they looked back at him and his Sensei once more, he wasn't sure if what he was staring was a angel or not. Blue eyes, check, tan skin, check, white dress, check, halo blonde hair, check.

But what he couldn't understand was, why would somebody hurt this girl, he and his Sensei had seen the damage that was done to the small girl that was maybe eight years old, it was not a pretty sight, she seemed lost for a second as she asked in a soft voice that seemed to hypnotize the boy "W-Where am I? W-What happened?"

Before he could answer, his Sensei said "We found you out in the middle of the road, you passed out from blood loss kid, if my student here didn't run to your side you would had died if he didn't patch up some of your wounds, so after he did that, I picked you up and we raced to a nearby village where a doctor healed you up all the way… What happened to you?" the boy watched the girl close her eyes tightly for a second before saying as she reopened them "I-I was attacked…" she stopped before breathing in a sharp gasp from a pain she had just felt, she then said "I-I'm sorry… I'm really hurting right now…"

He watched his Sensei shake his head a bit before saying "Kid, get some rest, we'll be back when your feeling better…" the boy watched the girl nod before hearing her say "Thank you… My name is Naruto Uzumaki…" the boy then heard his Sensei say "Names Zabuza Momochi kid…" she nodded again before her blue eyes landed on him alone, when he stared into her eyes he felt like he and her were the only two in the room without anyone else.

The boy then said "My name is Haku… Just Haku…" he watched a smile be placed on her tired face, bandages were around her head, on a side of her check where she was cut, and more almost all around her body, he then heard her say "Thank you… Haku…" and before Haku could say anything, her eyes closed and she fell asleep needing the rest…

* * *

So…

What do you think? =D

I very much like this though the first chapter took me a while to plan it out. Anyway this story is the winner of my poll that I asked people to vote on, it won because it had 39 votes while Ice Master and Wind Mistress had only 16.

Anyway, review if you like it, if you don't like it than don't review…

Songs that helped inspire parts

Shenmue: The Sadness I Carry On My Shoulders (During the part where she's talking to Haku and Zabuza)  
Shenmue: Earth and Sea (Part where Kyuubi gets pissed)  
Shenmue: Cherry Blossom Wind Dance (Part where she slowly gets up and runs after the wind)


	2. The Second Hunter Nin

Here is the next chapter I hope you like it

I do not own Naruto in any way

* * *

Chapter 2: The Second Hunter Nin

-x-x-

She watched as Haku threw the needles at Zabuza, when Zabuza fell to the floor, she and Haku then watched the white haired man, the old man Tazuna, the two black haired boys, and the pink haired girl gasp in surprise. Then in a flash their eyes traveled to them…

Haku stood next to her, wearing his hunter nin clothes (The same clothes he wears in the show), he had his Mist mask on, he was about fifteen and taller than her.

She too wore her Hunter Nin outfit, a black shirt that didn't go pass her shoulder, a chocker around her neck with a circled locket that had a whirlpool and ice design, her beautiful blonde hair was up in a bun that was kept in place by two whirlpool hair pens, she had two pieces of her bangs in front of the mask and two long side hairs under the mask twisted until it reached her shoulders, dark red fighting pants and black shoes, she had cut off Kimono sleeves that were tied to her arm but only showing off her shoulders, she too wore a mask like his, but hers had red eyes and black marks on hers, her figure was that of a twelve to thirteen year old girl but her body was a little more well developed than other girls but not to much.

Both stood on the tree above the white haired ninja, Haku stood near the edge of the branch they stood on while she put her back to the tree with her arms crossed…

She heard Haku say to the white haired Konoha ninja as he chuckled softly "You were right… It was his last battle…" she knew Haku was smirking under his mask and she rolled her eyes but soon they landed on the white haired ninja, she kept staring at him and wondered to herself _'Where… Have I seen him before?…' _Haku turned to her as he knew she was watching the white haired nin.

They watched him jump from his tree branch and land next to Zabuza who's eyes were wide and had needles in his neck. The white haired ninja touched his neck and for a moment as he checked for anything, he then said after a while with a sigh "No vital signs…" in then he looked up to the two 'hunter' nins.

She got out of her laid back stance and bowed to the white haired ninja as did Haku, both said at the same time "Thank you… We've been tracking Zabuza for a long time…" she rose from her bow as Haku stayed in his, she then said "We've been waiting for this chance to finally take him down…" Haku could see the men there were a bit entranced at the sound of voice and he wanted to punch each one in the face for that alone but he held himself back.

The white haired ninja stopped his staring at the girl and said to them both "By the looks of your masks, I can tell you both are Hunter Nins from the Village Hidden in the Mist…" this time Haku spoke "Impressive, your well informed…" then one black haired boy with a fake smile said "Hunter Nins Kakashi-Sensei?" the pink haired girl stared at him and said in a loud voice that hurt hers and Haku's ears for a moment "Sai, don't you know anything? When a Ninja breaks away from his or her village they become Missing Nins, they carry a whole bunch of secrets with them about their village and its people… Hunters are specially trained to track down these ninjas and eliminate them, that way the secret of their villages, stay a secret."

She smirked under her mask and said "That's correct little girl, we are members of the elite Hunter Ninjas in the Village Hidden in the Mist, its our duty to stop Zabuza…" she wanted to giggle as the pink haired girl got pissed and was about to yell at her for that remark but the other black haired boy said "Sakura, stop it…" when he said those words, the girl Sakura stopped and said with a blush "O-Okay Sasuke-Kun."

She rolled her eyes at the fan-girl before Haku nudged her softy, he knew she did that on purposes just to get Sakura pissed.

Kakashi kept staring and thought _'By their sizes and voices, I'd say they're about the same age as Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke… And yet they are elite assassins…' _Kakashi stopped his thinking but then thought _'They aren't ordinary kids… What are they? And that blonde… I heard her voice before but where?'_

She felt the wind blow softy to Kakashi and she watched the leaves twist around him for a moment before they flew off away from him. She smirked softly under her mask before turning to Haku, she whispered into his ear softy "The Wind likes him very much, he may have beaten Zabuza-Sensei but I believe he is kinder than what he leads on…" Haku nodded softly before they watched Kakashi rise up and walk away from Zabuza.

Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, and Tazuna watched the two Hunter Nins disappear in a swirl of wind and appear next to Zabuza, Haku picked up Zabuza easily and she rolled her eyes at his strength because she knew he was showing off again, he chuckled under his mask knowing she was rolling her eyes at him.

Haku looked back to the others and said "Your struggle is over now… We will deal with the remains…" she nodded at Haku's words and she said so the others would understand "There are many secrets in this body… They must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands…"

Then both looked at each said at the same time "Please excuse us… Farewell…" and in a whirlwind of wind and leaves, both disappeared leaving a wondering and tired Kakashi, a nerves Sakura, a fake smiling Sai, a glaring Sasuke, and a questioning Tazuna…

-x-x-

"Damn Haku… Your brutal…" she said as she saw the needles in Zabuza's neck still in, both her and Haku were far away from the Konoha Ninja now, it took them a while to reach a safe spot away from the battle sight.

She stood on the other side of Zabuza's body, Haku only smirked under his mask as he took out some tools and said as he sat down "Yeah, yeah… Now first I need to remove the bandages and drain out some of the blood…" he took hold of a tool, he reached down to Zabuza's face, right before he could place his hands near Zabuza, he woke up and gripped his hand, Haku gasped in surprise while Zabuza pulled off his face mask a bit.

Zabuza then said "That enough… I'll do it.." she whistled softy under her mask and said "So… You finally come back life huh?" Zabuza slowly rose off the ground and said "Damn… She's right…" Zabuza stopped and then reached for the needles which he pulled them out as he said "Your brutal, Haku…" Haku shook his head softly while she giggled into her sleeve at his words, Haku then said "You're the one that's brutal Zabuza, if you keep pulling those needles out like that you really will be finished…"

Zabuza only glanced at them and said "How long are you both planning to wear those phony masks… Take them off…" she giggled again as Haku said to defend them "We have good memories with these masks… And they were quite useful in tricking those Konoha Ninjas…" both looked at each other and nodded as they took off their masks.

Haku had a feminine face and his brown eyes stared at her, she took off her own mask and blue eyes met his, her face was curved and her eyes were sharp, her three whisker marks on each side of her face was a little longer than what they were when she was a child, her blonde hair hugged her face softly. She gave him a stunning smile before saying to Zabuza "He's right Zabuza-Sensei, they do hold memories for us… And besides, Zabuza-Sensei, if Haku-Kun didn't intervene, you really would have been dead by now…"

Zabuza rolled his eyes and spat on the ground softly, he then looked at Haku and said "Putting me in a temporally death state is fine but not by using the pressure points in my neck… Cruel as usual, I think you enjoyed it…" with that said Zabuza put his face mask back on, Haku only said "It was the sure way…"

That's when she said with a fox smile "Besides, Zabuza-Sensei, I don't think Haku-Kun would had want to mark up that flawless body of yours… You'll complain about that even more…" Zabuza shot her a look but said "Shut it brat…" she rolled her eyes at his death glare but then Haku said "I chose the neck because it the most vulnerable part of the human body… There's no layer of muscle, so I can go straight to the pressure points…"

This time Zabuza rolled his eyes and tried to move, Haku shook his head and said "There's no point on trying to move, you'll be numb for a week… Although, if your stubborn as usual you'll be moving in half the time…" Zabuza shot him a look as he said "Your so innocent… And yet clever at the same time, rare combination…" he then looked up to the blonde at his other side, he only said "Same goes to you brat, but your more hyper and stubborn than him, Naruto…"

Naruto's only response was to stuck her tongue out at Zabuza who rolled his eyes, all Haku said was "We're still kids, what do you expect Zabuza…" Naruto noticed that the mist they were in was disappearing, she said "The mist is clearing…" Haku rose and looked out to the clear blue water as seagulls made sounds, Naruto looked down to Zabuza and said as she kicked him playfully "Next time, will you be more careful?…"

Zabuza only said "Next time, I'll see right through his Sharingan…"

At this Haku gave a sigh, and Naruto rolled her eyes for a moment as both thought _'Damn him and his 'I want to battle someone strong' motto…'_

_-x-x-_

"Zabuza isn't dead…" Kakashi said as he told the others. They gasped at this while others eyes widened.

Team Seven had reached the home of Tazuna after Kakashi had passed out, Kakashi had woke up and had been thinking to himself for a long while, when Sakura had asked him what was the matter, Kakashi told them, Zabuza wasn't dead…

"W-What? But we saw his body Kakashi-Sensei! You even said he had no vital signs, that means his heart stopped!" Sakura said in horror, Kakashi then said "His heart did stop, but that was just a temporally state to simulate death… Think about the weapons that boy Hunter used, they are called Senbon, its normally used as medical treatment not as a weapon…"

Kakashi then stopped and said "And that girl Hunter, normally, Hunter Nins work together when tracking down a Missing Nin, but she seemed sure that he didn't need her help, Hunter Nins are trained to expect the unexpected when facing a Missing Nin… By the looks of it, I'd say that those two Hunter Nins were helping Zabuza, and my guess is, if we didn't let them go, that blonde girl would had attacked us and let the other two get away before she tired to get away herself, she's strong… I can sense it…"

Kakashi looked at them and noticed the intense looks on them. All he could think was _'That and she is very familiar to me… Who is she?'_

_-x-x-_

Naruto felt the ocean air and sighed deeply, she opened her eyes as she heard from Zabuza "So… How was your month long mission brat?" she turned around and said to him "I really hate you right now Zabuza, not only was I to be away from Haku-Kun but I had to leave my poor babies by themselves in the hands of a cruel man! Now…" She then went over to Zabuza and kicked him in the head playfully as she said "WHERE ARE MY SWORDS YOU ASS!?"

Zabuza only chuckled before reaching into his pants pockets, he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to the blonde as he said "Here brat, I swear, sometimes I think you love those swords more than you love your boyfriend… But hey, I can't complain about it when I love my sword too…" Haku nodded in agreement at what Zabuza said but Naruto then said "Hey, I love Haku-Kun just as much as I love my swords… I just don't like being away from them that's all, without these babies I would had been dead a long, long time ago…"

She opened the scroll and undid the Justu, in place of the scroll was two blades, both were in a black and orange holder, both had a symbol on them, one said "Wind" while the other said "Maiden" both were well made and Chakra infused.

Naruto happily hugged them and soon placed them to her sides, she patted them softly before looking at Haku who said "See, you love those swords more than me…" Naruto rolled her eyes and said playfully "Do not Haku-Kun…"

Zabuza coughed a bit to catch their attention before he said "So… What is the status of that village Gato's been controlling Naru?"

Naruto shook her head at the nickname and to the question but said as she kneeled on the ground "He's sucking the place dry Zabuza-Sensei, no one, not even the once richest men and women in the village has enough money, or food for themselves, children no less than four are pick pocketing in the streets, women are selling their bodies and most are becoming Gato's girls for the money and food, and men are planning to unwilling join Gato just to get some cash for their families, believe me Zabuza-Sensei when I say this is really bad, we're fighting for the wrong person… If anything I say we join to protect that bridge builder… Besides his daughter and grandson are nice people and I don't want to see them get hurt…"

Zabuza listened for a moment before hearing "At first Inari was mean and cruel to me saying I needed to get out of the village or Gato was going to kill me, but then I punched the brat for saying that and I told him that Gato will one day be taken care of once and for all and that he shouldn't be whinnying like a little baby, after that he started to understand what I meant as each day goes by…" Zabuza nodded softly before asking "By the way, why aren't you in the village right now, this mission was to last a month and a half, why were you with Haku?"

Naruto shook her head and said "Inari and his mother came to me a few hours ago this morning and told me that Gato was taking a 'liking' to me when he would walk the streets in the village, he told his men to capture me if I ever went into town today. Tsunami and Inari told me they were going to help me get as far as I can away from the village, when they thought I ran off from the village entrance, they went back home and I raced back to the hideout… I unpacked over there but then I got bored, so with nothing else to do I got my mask and ran off to find Haku-Kun…"

She stopped and noticed Haku blushing a bit but then she said "And what do I find when I find him? I see you, Zabuza-Sensei fighting off that white haired ninja and Haku-Kun waiting out in nearby trees, so being myself, I went over and scared him really good, Haku-Kun nearly fell out of the tree, now that was funny…"

Haku then said "Hey, you came out of nowhere so I got surprised!" he pointed a finger at Naruto who once again giggled at him as she patted his head saying "Right Haku-Kun… Right…" Zabuza rolled his eyes at the gigging blonde and the blushing ice user, he then said "Will you two love birds stop it, I'm going to gag…" both 'love birds' turned and shot a little glare at their master with a blush on their faces, Zabuza only laughed at this.

"So… What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked as she stopped her glare wondering what the two men in her life wanted to say about their mission now.

Haku looked at Zabuza in wonder also, Zabuza took a breath and said "If what your saying is true than we really are on the wrong side of this battle, and knowing Gato he'll have us killed even if we get this mission over and done with, so for now we'll play our part as his workers. But when he shows one sign of betrayal, that's when we'll have to make sure he'll pay for that... But for now Haku help me get to the hideout, and Naruto…"

Zabuza stopped and looked to the grown up girl, then suddenly a vision of her being only eight years old, smiling at him and Haku, talking away about life had entered his mind for a moment.

He then said shaking his head "When Gato comes around the hideout, you must stay out of sight, if he finds out you're working for us he'll suspect something is going on, also… Find out as much as you can about Kakashi and his team…"

Naruto nodded but Haku was worried…

-x-x-

Naruto watched the rising moon in the sky on top of the hideouts rooftop, she gave a sigh as the wind blew on her cheek and moved her hair softly, she watched the wind blow away to the village…

Ever since the wind blew two months ago to that village they had been there since then… And since the wind had yet to change that meant their mission in this village was not over, not by a long shot… They had came to village on their free will at first, when Zabuza told her she would have a month and a half long mission in the village she was only able to contact him when her mission was complete, but when she reached the village she was horrified to see what was happening…

She had stayed in the village for as long as she could, she had helped those that needed it, and she had not asked anything in return and for that alone she was well liked in the village, but she became too well liked when Gato saw her a few times. She shivered at the thought of that man, she hated the way he came onto her even though she was twelve, when she told him her age all he did was laugh before saying he couldn't wait to see how she looked when she got older than that.

Then a few days ago, a letter was given to her from Haku saying that Gato was asking for their help to kill the bridge builder, when she found this out she was pissed, she very much liked that old man Tazuna and his family, she felt sad and angry when she found out what happened to Inari's step-dad no thanks to Gato.

Suddenly, the wind blew again this time dancing around her. She laughed a little at the wind that liked to show off a lot when she was in deep thought. She then breathed in the cold summer air now…

Since the day she was found by Haku and Zabuza, she clinged to them like a leech, when they would walk around the village they placed her in she would follow right behind them, when they would travel to a different one she followed like a puppy, finally after six villages later, Zabuza got pissed off and yelled at her to leave them the hell alone.

But when he said this, Naruto went up and kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine… Lets just say Zabuza couldn't walk for a week…

After that though, Haku and Naruto spoke to each other while visiting Zabuza in the hospital. When Zabuza asked her why was she following them she told him about her life in Konoha and how she hated always getting beat, then she told him that she wanted to be near at least someone that cared for her and that she wanted to learn how to defend herself.

Of course, Haku begged Zabuza to allow her to join them, mostly because Zabuza knew the boy wanted a friend and he could tell that Haku was crushing on the blonde haired girl, when he agreed all he said was "I feel like I'm going to open an orphanage sooner or later…" both cheered when they found out she could join their travel…

At first Naruto only wanted to learn how to defend herself and then she was going to return to Konoha, but after a while, as she spent time with Zabuza and Haku, she started to enjoy being with them, so in the end she stayed with them, going along with whatever plan Zabuza hatched up, she stayed until she realized she had been with them for about four years. She learned many things like healing, sealing, speed, and her all time favorite, sword fighting and she wanted to master that art…

It was no thanks to Zabuza, Naruto had grown to love swords, so for her ninth birthday Zabuza had gotten two well made swords called "Wind" and "Maiden" they were weird names but none the less Naruto loved them with her heart… She also learned that by infusing her Wind Chakra she could make the damage twice as bad in battle.

She had also learned a lot about the Wind around her, thanks to Kyuubi she learned to use the Wind to her advantage in both battle and recon. Also thanks the Kyuubi she healed faster than anyone else in their group so if they ever reached a tight spot, she would be able to get them out of the battle…

Once again her train of thought was suddenly pulled away as the Wind suddenly blew harshly at her, her eyes snapped to where they were blowing and by the looks of it, it was blowing to the bridge…

* * *

Eh not really happy this chapter but it's the only thing I can think about that can get this going really…

Anyway review if you like it, if you don't like it than don't review…


	3. Haku’s Wind Maiden

Here is the next chapter I hope you like it

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Chapter 3: Haku's Wind Maiden

Haku and Naruto walked to the point where they had to separate, Naruto looked to the road from inside the forest they were in. Haku held her hand softly and both looked at each other, Haku wore his pink kimono that confused people to think he was a girl, while Naruto wore a light blue one, her long blonde hair was down but tied in a braid and it was over her shoulder, she wore makeup over her cheeks so no one could see the whisker marks on her face, she still had on a red hair clip in her hair to keep some bangs out of her eyes.

Haku then said "Ready Naru-Chan?" Naruto silently nodded before feeling Haku let go of her hand, a bit disappointed that the warmth left she looked at him and said "Haku-Kun, remember, I'll be back later okay…" Haku nodded softly before he looked to the road, Naruto saw his eyes were sad, and worried, a smile was placed on her pink lips and she went forward.

Their lips met softly…

Haku was a bit stunned at the sudden kiss but after a moment of blinking he leaned into the kiss.

After a while they broke apart and stared into each other eyes, their faces held blushes and their eyes were soft, Naruto smiled at him and said "I better get going… Be careful Haku-Kun…" Haku nodded and said "You too, be careful…" she nodded and walked away slowly, but soon she stopped and looked back, she waved goodbye once and turned back around to the road and walked away once more.

Haku smiled as he closed his eyes and held onto his chest, right where his heart was. He remembered how he met the girl, how he wanted to girl to join him and Zabuza, how he started to have a crush on her, and how he fell in love with her.

He, unlike other boys his age, was not afraid to say those words, he could say them but he wanted to say them at the right moment to her. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde almost a dot now, his eyes grew soft.

He had fallen hard for Naruto, he knew if anything was to happen to her, he would take it hard. It was thanks to her that he changed, he changed from a little boy to a young man who understood what he needed to protect, he needed to protect them, the ones that taught him what was important, he needed to protect Zabuza and Naruto. They were his precious people, the people he was willing to die for.

He also knew that the blonde, ever since she came into their lives, had changed Zabuza too. He remembered when Zabuza used to say Ninjas were nothing but tools that needed to be wielded, but after he and Zabuza saved Naruto from death, he started to change. It was the first time Haku had ever seen Zabuza worried about another persons life but he soon ignored it because he just thought that Zabuza was worried about her life because she was so young.

But, after she was healed, Zabuza and Haku were just going to leave her in that small village so she could at least get a family and a better life, from what she told them about living in Konoha, her life there in that little village was better than anything else. Haku also noticed that after she told them her life in Konoha, she grew quiet around them and would just stare at them when they came in to visit her.

Haku remembered how Zabuza and him were walking away from the village when they heard footsteps behind them and when they turned around they saw the blonde, who was still covered in bandages, following behind them. They just thought she was going to say something to them but she didn't, she just stared at them.

He couldn't help but blush as he saw her blue eyes stare at him at times, but soon they had to leave her behind, and they left the village. After about two miles of walking, Zabuza had glanced back and Haku had heard him sigh, when he had looked back Haku saw Naruto right behind them, following them like a little puppy, when she had noticed they had noticed her, she hid behind a tree and watched them from behind it.

He tried to get her to talk to him but she just stared and he couldn't help but blush at how cute she was with her stare, her chibi face, her messy blonde hair, her sky blue eyes, and with that red hairclip in her hair that made her look cuter. After a while Haku and Zabuza started walking again after trying to get her to talk but she didn't, they kept walking and from time to time they would look back to see her watching them and trying to keep up.

This kept going on until about six villages later, that's when Zabuza got mad that the blonde had yet to leave them alone, so in his moment of anger he yelled at her to stop following them and leave them the hell alone. When he had said this, Haku had saw the first ever pout and anger on the blonde girl, her cheeks grew red and they were puffed up and he couldn't help but find that cute. But when the pout went away, he could see the anger swell up in her eyes while her hands had clutched, and before he could do anything, she ran over and kicked Zabuza in a place that wasn't the nicest place to kick.

When Zabuza hit the floor, all Haku did was stare wide eyed as Naruto started ranting on how he was a jerk for yelling at her and trying to leave her behind. Zabuza in the first time in Haku's life, had nothing to say but he did twitch and moan in pain from the kick, Haku couldn't help but feel pity for his master. Haku then needed to drag poor Zabuza to a nearby hospital with the help of the blonde who had kicked him in the first place.

While Zabuza rested in the hospital, Haku had gotten Naruto to talk, he remembered how he felt happy to hear her speaking again, like he had missed her voice. After they kept talking and days later Zabuza was okay to leave, Naruto had asked Zabuza if she can join them on their travels so she could get stronger and better at protecting herself. At first Zabuza said out bluntly "No" he was mostly bitter from getting kicked in a bad place and because she had been following them for about six villages.

When he said no, Naruto got mad and followed him around the entire day asking if she can come along, Haku noticed that Zabuza was getting pissed again at each asking but he noticed Zabuza didn't even try to threaten or hurt the blonde. After the first day, Zabuza and Haku had left the village in the middle of the night because Naruto was sleeping in a hotel room they had got for themselves and for her since she had no money.

Sadly, or not so sadly in Haku's option, right before they could even get out of the village, Zabuza was suddenly hit on the back of the head by a pillow, Haku had looked back and saw Naruto looking really pissed off, she then ranted at Zabuza for even trying to leave her behind again and Haku had then noticed she didn't even yell at him for some odd reason. But then, right before Zabuza could say anything to Naruto, Haku had stepped in between them and asked if she can come along with them.

This surprised both of them, mostly Zabuza. Then Haku started begging him to let Naruto come with them, this made Zabuza think for a long time, this was the first time Haku had ever begged for something he wanted. Zabuza then knew he was outnumbered now and agreed by saying with a sigh "Fine, okay. She can come… God… I feel like I'm going to open an orphanage sooner or later…" and when he said that, Naruto cheered and hugged attacked Haku saying "Thank you, thank you!" over and over again. He couldn't help but blush at this.

Then days went by them, it wasn't fast but it wasn't slow. Everyday was a new day to the blonde and that started to warm their hearts, mostly Zabuza's. She would smile, she would laugh, she would grin, like everyday was the greatest day ever. She trained hard, sometimes harder than himself. When she would return from training, she would have a new cut, bruise, or mark that showed she trained very hard, and this alone worried not only Haku but Zabuza also.

She showed promises of becoming a great Kunoichi, Zabuza had even told her that. She showed courage, strength, and passion in her training and that just made both him and Zabuza form a close bond with the little blonde, she was great in hand-to-hand combat, and Wind Justus, then days before she turned from eight to nine, she had asked Zabuza if she could learn Kenjutsu, this made Zabuza grin.

Soon both became sparing partners during sword training with wooden blades, she showed a lot of promise with a sword, at first it was just one wooden sword but one day while they were training, Zabuza was pushing her to her limit and in the heat of the battle, Naruto had broken the wooden blade but she didn't dare say she was done, not yet, she had twisted both broken pieces in hands and got into a fighting stance. Both were surprised that she got into a fighting stance but Zabuza humored her and started to try to hit her, but each hit he tired was blocked by the blonde, that was when they realized she was better with sword fighting with not just one blade but two blades in her hands. This made Zabuza grin again at the idea of having a sparing partner in the art of Kenjutsu from now on.

When it had reached her birthday though, Zabuza had surprised her by taking her to a sword shop near them, he told her to look for a blade that called out her name and her name only. Naruto had looked around the shop and kept looking but then she had noticed two blades near the back of the room, she had walked over to them and picked them up, transfixed on both.

When Haku had noticed she had a lost look on her face, he didn't know what to do, she seemed hypnotized at the blades in her hands. Zabuza though, knew what that look was, it was the same look he had when he found his blade, the storeowner told them the tale behind the twin blades "Wind" and "Maiden" and that made Naruto make up her mind about the blades, she wanted them. Zabuza paid for them and Naruto held onto them like they were the secret to longer life.

Then after that, things started to fall into place for them, Zabuza had gotten kinder to them like they were his own kids, Naruto had gotten stronger like she had wanted, and as for himself he had gotten to understand what it meant to have precious people. It wasn't until almost a year ago did things start to go sour, it was the day they had tired to kill the Mizukage.

Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza were hurt badly from the failed attack, it was only thanks to Naruto when she had used one of her most powerful Wind attacks did they get out alive. Haku and Zabuza healed up with no problem but it was Naruto who got the worse deal of it, she had gotten sick while recovering and it took weeks for her to get better, during that time, Zabuza was looking for jobs he could do while she got better, and Haku, well Haku told her, when Zabuza was not there, that if she got better than he would take her out on a nice date.

This just made her blush and smile at the idea before she had fallen asleep from her fever…

She had gotten better days later, Haku thought for sure she didn't remember his offer for a date, mostly because he was embarrassed that he even thought he had a chance with her, but when she hugged attacked him asking him "Haku-Kun, where are we going to have our date?" he had realized she remembered what he told her and he had fainted from that while she was saying his name to wake up.

So, here they were, about four years later, almost a year ago did they start to date, and since the day they nearly died, the two grew a close bond…

Haku snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a soft breeze hit his cheek, it felt like the Wind had kissed him, Haku blinked a few times before looking to where the wind had come from and it was coming from the same area his Naruto walked off to. He smiled and touched it knowing she had sent the Wind to him.

He along with Zabuza knew of her rare and amazing power over the Wind Element, he was and always is amazed that she could, with the flick of her wrist could send out a blade of Winds or even a Tornado out, not only was a she good with Wind but also Water and Fire. He understood why she was good with Fire, it was because of Kyuubi, yes they knew about the nine-tailed beast inside of the blonde, but he didn't understand why she was good with Water.

He couldn't help but smile, he was hers, and she was his. She was his Wind Maiden, a beautiful but deadly young woman, much like the Wind itself, and he was her own Ice Master, the one that she loved with her heart. And nothing could break them apart from each other… But still… Something didn't seem right to Haku, it was like something inside his stomach told him things were going to get bad…

Everything will change after this mission… Everything will get complicated… And if he didn't try to stop it… He felt like he was going to lose her…

* * *

Yo, sorry about this chapter, no fighting or progress, just some thoughts you know. Haku is just reminiscing about how he met Naruto and fell head over heels for her.

:D

Anyway in the next chapter, things will change.

But also I'm still not sure if during the battle at the bridge, if Haku should almost die protecting Zabuza from Kakashi's attack and Naruto get really pissed or have Naruto push Haku out of the way of the attack since she's much faster than him… I know! I'll have a poll! Okay, everyone, go to my profile and vote!!

Anyway, if you like the story than review, if you don't like the story than don't.


	4. Watching, Memories, and Teasing

Here is the next chapter I hope you like it

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4: Watching, Memories, and Teasing

-x-x-

"_**Kit… Calm down, if you keep being nervous like this, it will give us away, that white haired man will be able to sense the intensity your giving off…" **_a voice said in the young blondes head, Naruto shook her head and thought _'I know Kyuubi, I know… Its just… I haven't seen or met anyone from Konoha in almost over four years… I just don't know what to do now that I'm going to be facing off against some of the ninjas… I know three of them are too young to even know or even remember me and you, its that white haired man I'm worried about… What if he knows who I am just by looking at me? What if he is one of those people that hate me because of what you did? Or what if he has orders to take me back to Konoha? I know I can't keep trying to escape them, its just… I don't want to go back yet, not until I know I have enough strength to not only protect me but also Haku-Kun and Zabuza-Sensei…' _

Suddenly, a hand reached out to her shoulder, Naruto turned around and saw Kyuubi standing right behind her, he looked the same age and wore the same clothes as he did all those years ago when Naruto first saw the fox. But something was different about him, he was hardly seen in the light, his body was see-through and small balls of light flew off of him as the sun hit them.

He was like a ghost, something no one could touch or see, but here he was, in front of her and he had touched her shoulder, he may look like a ghost but he was far from it. He could pick things up and move things around but when someone tried to hit him or attack him they would just go through him. He could see everyone around him but they could not see him or hear him, the only one that could was Naruto. He granted her this ability to see and hear him as long as he was allowed to come out as a spirit anytime he wanted.

She smiled to him and said "Got tried of being in your cage have you?" Kyuubi only nodded and said as he looked out to the training Konoha Nins **"So Kit… Which one of those newbie ninjas do you think might be the best to trick into giving you information? Or do you plan on watching them all day?"**

Naruto shrugged from the trees they were in and said "I'm not sure, that boy with the fake smile creeps me out a lot, that other boy with the duck butt black hair seems like a jerk so a big NO on him, and that pink haired one is a shame and joke to all Kunoichi everywhere and you know how much I hate girls that don't take ninja training seriously… So I might just watch them all day today, who knows…"

Kyuubi shook his head and said **"Kit, you are so picky, just go up to one when that Sensei leaves and get one of them to spill info, we need to know who we are dealing with if we do go through with Zabuza's plans. I mean, think about what might happen if we don't, we might get taken by surprise if we don't know anything about them and one of you guys may die, and it better not be you Kit, but of course, watching them is easier…" **Naruto nodded before watching the white haired Sensei climb the tree without his hands while he was in crutches.

Naruto was surprised at this, sure she knew people could do that but she never saw anyone tree walk before, she had mostly learned how to water walk from Zabuza but never had she tried to tree walk, Kyuubi chuckled and said **"Interested Kit? Of course **_**you **_**would be… Tree Walking is a normal Leaf Nin Chakra Control… It takes practice, Chakra, control, and thought, but if you add to much and add to little… Well… Look at what's happening to the two boys over there…"** Kyuubi then pointed to the two pale skin and dark haired boys.

Sai had added to much and his foot sank into the tree bark, Sasuke had added to little and his feet slid off the tree. Kyuubi chuckled again and said **"But if you add just enough, you'll be able to walk up it just like pinky over there…"** Naruto turned her eyes to Sakura and saw the girl being able to walk it up all the way, when she called out to her teammates, Sai smiled another fake smile and Sasuke seemed a bit pissed off at this fact.

Naruto then said "So… Fan-Girl does have some potential… She may be able to be a proper Kunoichi if she stops being a Fan-Girl to Duck Butt and starts being friends with her teammate and Sensei, Fake Smile and White Hairs…" Kyuubi stopped and said with a annoyed face **"You… Nicknamed them?" **Naruto stopped and nodded saying "Yeah… So what…" Kyuubi sighed and said to her **"Kit… The last time you nicknamed someone, you hugged him when you, Haku, and Zabuza fought against him and his team. And his teammates was so freaked out they started writing their wills in the dirt while the red-head you hugged looked like he was going into a panic attack…"**

Naruto gave a pout and said "Hey, it wasn't my fault… He really did reminded me of a Panda… And besides… Me and him knows how it feels to be called a monster and a demon for things we didn't do, and for things we never wanted. But it was thanks to our demons we are still alive today…" Kyuubi rolled his eyes and chuckled saying **"Wow… I do believe you are the first human to add a comment with a insult Kit…" **Naruto stuck her tongue at him before turning to look back at Team Seven.

After watching them for a long time, Naruto got bored and heard her stomach growl, she looked around and said "I guess I can leave and go get dinner now…" and then in a strong gust of wind, Naruto disappeared to get something to eat…

-x-x-

Kakashi felt like someone was watching his team, he looked around about two times but could not see anyone, he stopped and his eyes landed on a tree far from them, he could had sworn he heard someone talking a minute ago but he couldn't sense them anymore because of a sudden strong gust of wind. He sighed a little before his mind remembered Zabuza and the two Hunter Nins, something about that blonde haired ninja reminded him of someone from a long time ago, but who, he could not remember.

'_Blonde hair… A sweet small voice… Where have I heard her before, can she be…' _Kakashi shook his head and thought bitterly _'No it can't be her… She's dead… I was there, I saw her blood on the ground, I followed the trail… She can't be alive…' _Kakashi turned away from his students and thought _'Naruto… If only you were here… If only those idiots didn't… Minato… Kushina… I bet both of you guys want to destroy Konoha for what they did to your baby girl…'_

Kakashi then noticed Sakura standing there looking at him with wonder, he looked at her as she said "Kakashi-Sensei, are you okay?" Kakashi gave her a eye smile and said "Yes, just thinking about something…" Sai titled his head while Sasuke ignored them as he kept training. Sai then said pretending to be interested "About what Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi looked at Sai before saying "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…"

When he said those words his students stared at him, Sai titled his head again, Sakura gasped a little, and Sasuke stopped his training for a moment. Sakura then said "You mean the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and the legendary Red Whirlpool that was killed four years ago?" Kakashi nodded softly and said "Yes…" Sai then asked "Why are you thinking about her Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi gave a glance at Sai and said "I was just thinking about how she would be if she was still around, like would she liked to have been a Ninja like her mom and dad? How would she have been now?…" Sakura then said "You knew her?" Kakashi nodded again and said "Yes, I did. She was a sweet girl, always being loud and hyper, she was quite the prankster too, outran most of the ANBU, only one to catch her was Iruka-San, god how he misses her…"

Sakura nodded at this and said "Yeah… I noticed that when I joined Iruka's class he doesn't like it when someone says stuff about Naruto, last time his helper Mizuki said something bad about her, Iruka threw him out the window…" Kakashi nodded before Sai said "Hard to believe that she was the daughter of two hero's huh…" before anyone could say anything, Sasuke spoke "Why is everyone so content about talking about her, she's dead, get over it…"

Sakura gasped slightly and said softly "Sasuke-Kun, you shouldn't talk about the dead like that…" Sasuke scoffed and said "Like I care Sakura…" Sakura frowned, Kakashi clutched his hand, and Sai just fake smiled not understanding.

-x-x-

Sasuke was now alone, he was in his room that Tsunami gave him and he was sitting on the floor looking at the ceiling, he closed his eyes and said to himself "Those morons…" he stopped himself and got up, he stared at his backpack for a moment, he looked around the room and reached for the bag, he opened the bag and took out a old folded picture, he stared at the picture in his hand for a moment before opening it.

On the picture was a blue eyed and blonde haired girl smiling and giggling, she had tan skin and three whisker marks on each side her face, she was wearing a white summer dress with plain brown shoes, she seemed to had been walking around town from the buildings behind her, she was about eight years old.

Sasuke didn't know why he had this picture, he just did. He had seen it on Iruka's desk one day when he was still an Academy student and for some odd reason he took it, he didn't know why he did, he just did. Whenever he looked at the picture he would get transfixed on her bright sky blue eyes, her tan skin, and her beautiful blond hair. Her eyes looked like the sky only brighter, her skin looked like the sun kissed her softly, and her blonde hair looked like gold itself. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with this picture but he knew who she was.

He had met her once, and that one time burned in his memory, he was walking home alone, it was near dusk, normally he would had been home before dusk but today was a certain day. A year ago his clan was killed and he was going to visit the grave stone with all of his family members names. He held onto some flowers which were for his clan from other people. He didn't understand why the villagers asked him to go give the grave their flowers, when it would had been better if they went to give the flowers to the stone instead of him.

He stopped when he noticed he was near the grave stone, he stared at it before noticing a person was kneeling at the stone, his eyes widened as he saw this and thought _'Someone's here?! Who is it?' _he snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the person was wearing a hooded black coat, he also noticed the person was small, smaller than him. He walked over and noticed the person gave the stone a few roses, the person then put their hands in a pray and said some words.

When the person rose from the ground they stared at the stone before turning around, when the person saw him, the person froze, Sasuke couldn't help but ask out "Who are you?" he just watched the person look down and mutter the answer, with wonder Sasuke had reached his hand to the hood and took it off slowly, what he saw shocked him.

It was the blonde haired girl he had seen a few times when he was picked up by Itachi before the massacre. When he asked her why she was there, she told him this "I-I… I knew someone who was really nice to me… I think her name was Mikoto Uchiha… I just came by to pay my respect to her…" Sasuke was then confused, most people in the village made _him _take _their _flowers and wanted _him _to give his _entire _clan, _their _respect to the dead, and yet… This small girl, who was the same age as him, was _there_, by _herself_, paying _her _respect just to _only _his mother.

But before he could say anything or ask anything, she bowed at him and said "I'm sorry, I really must get going Sasuke, I hope to see you again…" and in a hurry, Naruto ran off. Sasuke stood there not knowing what to do, there was actually someone that wasn't scared to give their respect to just one person instead of his entire clan, not only that, but she called him Sasuke, not Uchiha-Sama, Uchiha-San, Sasuke-San, Sasuke-Sama, or Sasuke-Kun, like the rest of the village, no she called him Sasuke and just Sasuke.

He couldn't help but stare at her as she ran off…

Sasuke snapped out of memory and traced his finger over the picture. He closed his eyes and said "I wish I had a chance to know you before you died Naruto…"

-x-x-

Naruto sneezed a bit and blinked a few times, she shrugged before going back to her dinner, which was fish she caught. She looked up to the sky and sighed as she saw the night sky. Still nothing, she had tried to get info about Team Seven and yet she couldn't see anything that made them special, sure she over heard that one of the black haired boys was an Uchiha but still nothing special… She then froze.

Uchiha. That name reminded her of someone… "Mikoto…" Naruto whispered to herself, she couldn't help but remember the woman that was kind to her, the woman that cared for her from time to time, one of the few whoever dared to be kind to her. Naruto suddenly shook her head softly before sighing once again.

The Wind once again blew softly at her, and Kyuubi spoke in her head _**"Kit, the Wind is worried…"**_ Naruto blinked before thinking _'About what Kyuubi?' _Kyuubi spoke again _**"About what's going to happen, Wind knows and see's things the other elements don't know and it's warning you. What's ever going to happen next week, will be a fight for your life…"**_ Naruto nodded before getting up and putting the fire out with a bucket of water. She sighed and started walking back to the hideout knowing Haku was waiting for her to return…

-x-x-

"_Be safe, little one…" _Spoke a female voice, Naruto stopped in her tracks and looked around, all she could see was darkness and nothing, she blinked a few times before hearing another voice, this time a mans voice _"She is right little one… Be safe…"_

Naruto then asked out "W-Who are you both?" the voices chuckled and said at the same time _"You will find out when the time is right… Keep learning how to listen to the Wind little one, and you will soon enough find out who we are, and you will know that we have always been with you…"_

-x-x-

And before Naruto could do anything, a blinding flash of light surrounded her and she could faintly see a man and woman standing in front of her smiling.

Naruto shot out of her bed and her long hair flung around her body in the sudden rise, she blinked a few times in the moonlight that came out of her window, she wore a normal long midnight blue dress that reached her tan knees, the top string of the left shoulder fell off of her shoulder for a moment, her blonde hair reached down her back to the middle and was now messy from moving in her sleep.

She had gotten to the hideout a few hours ago and had spoke to Zabuza and Haku before heading to bed, when she slept she had a weird dream she was surrounded by darkness and spoke to two people she could not remember meeting before. She shook her head and muttered into her hands as she placed them on her face "Man, I have got to stop eating Zabuza-Sensei's left-over meatloaf surprise, I don't even know why I eat that thing, it looks like it still alive when its just made fresh…"

Naruto gave a sigh before hearing her door open, she turned to the door and saw Haku coming in wearing a night robe that was dark blue, he wore sandals that were flat and didn't make to much noise, when he saw Naruto up he was surprised and he blinked a few times. They stared at each other before Haku blushed, he turned around and said "S-Sorry about that, I-I didn't know you were up Naru-Chan… I was just coming in to check on you to see if you were okay…"

Naruto giggled softly at him and said "It's okay Haku-Kun… Its not like you haven't seen me wear this before…" Haku blushed more at her words but said "I-I know Naru-Chan, its just I,… I get really nervous when I can see… Umm…" Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "What? My breasts? God damn it Haku, you should really stop being so embarrassed by my body, if you plan on marrying me like you said, than please get used to it, because one day after we get married…" Naruto smirked before getting out of her bed, which went unnoticed by her boyfriend, she smirked again and leaned near his ear saying "I'll be under your body begging for more and more, waiting for you to-" she stopped and let Haku's imagination take place.

Suddenly Haku blushed scarlet, while Naruto blinked and giggled saying "But Haku-Kun, your going to have to wait for that day, because you know I'm saving my body for my future husband…" Haku's blushed faded when he felt a small kiss on his cheek, he smiled softly at the sweet kiss before thinking _'Yeah I know… And one day we will be husband and wife…'_ before he could say anything, they suddenly heard a pissed off and sleepy voice from a room "WILL YOU LOVE BIRDS KEEP IT DOWN, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HERE!" and Naruto yelled back "OH SHUT UP ZABUZA-SENSEI, YOUR JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRL!"

Haku smiled as he heard both Naruto and Zabuza get into a yelling match… Again…

* * *

Yo!

Glad to see you all again… I mean glad to write to you all again?… Anyway…

I hope you liked the chapter, review if you like. If you DON'T like, than DON'T review…

Also...

NO! Naruto and Haku are not having sex yet, they both plan on waiting until their married! Haku is too much of a gentlemen to have sex before marriage! And even Naruto knows its better to wait…. She just likes to tease Haku so he'll know what he's going to get when they get older. And, Haku already told Naruto he wants to marry her in the future so… Yeah…

Another thing, Sasuke is not a pervert, he's just thinking about Naruto because he wants to know who she is, or in his case, was. He wont say it out loud but he did kind of fall for her when they were eight…

Oh and one more thing, Naruto doesn't hate Konoha, she just doesn't trust it, she still has people she likes in Konoha but she just learned not to trust everyone in Konoha. She doesn't hate it and yet she doesn't like it, so yeah, but to tell you the truth, Haku and Zabuza don't like Konoha very much…


	5. Raging Winds

Here is the next chapter, hope you all like it. And Thanks for the reviews.

I do not own Naruto in any way…

* * *

Chapter 5: Raging Winds

-x-x-

Naruto opened her eyes, the sun slowly lit her room from behind the curtains, she could hear something, someone was talking…

She got up from her bed and reached for a coat she had on the door handle of her room, she put it on and opened the door, she stared into the darkness of their hideout and walked in the hallway, each step she took she made sure to make no sound on the wooden floor, when she reached the open doorway to the main room she heard the voice of Zabuza "Gato… What do I owe this surprise?…" when he said those words, Naruto stopped in her tracks, she could hear the footsteps of Gato and his men.

Suddenly she heard Gato's voice "Zabuza, I didn't hire you to sit on your ass, I hired you to kill that bridge builder, and yet you haven't done that yet! Now why don't you tell me why the fearsome Demon of the Mist came back like some coward after getting beaten by a team of Genin…" Naruto could hear Zabuza scoff at Gato.

Zabuza spoke "Their Sensei was Sharingan Kakashi… He is someone that I wasn't counting on seeing…" Gato sneered at this, before saying "Doesn't matter, that bridge builder should had been killed on sight! If you don't kill him I'm not paying you!" Zabuza glared and said "Fine, try to get another missing nin to do your dirty work but know this, unlike me, they wont take your shit as calmly as I do, they will not hesitate to kill you for your disrespect Gato…" when he said that Gato gulped softly and his men at his side slowly reached for the their swords.

"Fine, but you have until the end of the week… If that bridge builder isn't killed by the end of this week, you will not get paid…" Gato said and was about to head to the door that went outside, but he stopped and said with a smirk "Oh, Zabuza… I have another mission for you, as a bonus…" Zabuza eyed Gato wary.

Then Gato spoke and said with a creepy grin "There was a girl that appeared in the village about a month ago, she's very different from the other women in the village and I'm… _Intrigued_ with her, right when I ordered my men to capture her on sight she disappeared three days ago… What I want you to do after you kill the bridge builder is find her and bring her to me, if you do this than I'll double what I'm paying you and your apprentice, the target is a blonde haired blue eyed young woman, around twelve years old I believe, you'll know who she is because she has three whisker marks on her face, do this for me and then your contract will be fulfilled…" when he said those words, Naruto froze in her spot.

She could hear that Zabuza stiffened and Haku, who was sitting in a chair near Zabuza quickly got up, suddenly she could hear the sound of swords being unsheathe because Haku suddenly rose from his chair, she knew it was swords because she knew that sound well…

No one dared to say anything, Gato turned and asked "What's the matter Zabuza?" Zabuza didn't say anything but after a while said "Come back later for my answer, I'm sure I'll have an answer by the time the bridge builder is _killed_ and all the _others too_… Now… _Get out of my sight_…" there was a hidden message in his sentence and only Haku and Naruto noticed it. The message was 'By killing the others, I mean by killing you too. Now get out of here before I decided to kill you now you pig…'

Gato didn't say a word, he just stared at Zabuza and Haku who calmed himself and sat back down, Gato looked to his men and gave them a small wave of the hand, they put their swords back in the sheaths and Gato and his men walked out of the room. Nothing was said once again, no one dared to say anything, but after a long while Zabuza spoke "Naruto, get out here now…" it was a order and Naruto did as she was told.

Naruto slowly walked from the hallway to the open room and looked at the closed door, her eyes glared daggers at the door for a moment before she turned to Zabuza who spoke "You heard all of that didn't you?" Naruto only nodded at this and Zabuza spoke again "Good, now I don't have to tell you how disgusted I am about that man…" Naruto waited and said "I have a request Zabuza-Sensei…" Zabuza raised an eyebrow and asked out "Yes?"

Naruto clutched her hand in anger and said "When we betray Gato, I wish to be the one that kills him and I wish to be the one that can mount his head on a sharp stick…" Zabuza only smirked under his mask and said "Fine…" Suddenly without warning, Haku jumped from his chair and hugged attacked Naruto, Naruto blinked a few times before slowly patting his back as she felt Haku hold tighter as if he let go, he would lose her.

Haku didn't want to lose her, this he was certain he didn't want. She was his love, his Wind Maiden and he'd be damned if someone tried to take her away from him. He swore to himself a long time ago after he met Naruto that he wasn't going to lose her, not like how he lost his mother, she reminded him of his mother sometimes, smiling and caring for him, always being kind for him but never scared to lash out when she had to.

He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to lose her, he wasn't going to lose her…

-x-x-

Kakashi sighed as he watched Inari glare at his team before going back to the picture he was drawing, Inari was a strange boy in his eyes. From what he learned from Tsunami and Tazuna was that Gato had killed his step-father, Kaiza, a man that brought happiness into his family's life and for the village. He thought for sure the kid would be a walking zombie telling everyone that it was useless to fight Gato or something along those lines since he had saw his step-father die.

And yet, here was the kid Inari, drawing a picture like a normal little kid, he smiled and helped his mother just like a normal little kid. Kakashi looked at a picture on the wall and saw Inari's step-dad smiling with Inari, he could tell that the step-father was once torn out but was soon put back, he noticed this with all the pictures in the house with Inari's step-father was fixed.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura asking "Inari, what are you drawing?" Inari shot a look at the girl and said "A picture pinky what does it look like?…" Sakura sent a glare as Tsunami said "Inari! Be nice…" Inari pouted and said "Sorry mom…" he then looked at Sakura who was going to hit him and said "I'm drawing a picture of my Neesan…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Sai titled his head, Kakashi noticed that Tsunami stopped her dish washing and looked out to the window, Tazuna blinked a few times before speaking up "Oh, right. Hey Tsunami, why haven't I seen her around the village in three days, I went over to check on her and she wasn't there…" Inari stopped drawing and looked to his side for a moment before Tsunami said "She had to leave father, Gato… Started to take a bit to much of a _liking _to her and she had to leave because he ordered his men to capture her on sight and take her to him. Me and Inari warned her and we helped her leave three days ago… I guess we forgot to tell you because I've been busy taking care of Hatake-San…"

Tazuna stopped his drinking of his sake and froze in his spot, he stared at them and muttered to himself as he got mad "That bastard…" he but his bottle down and said "She's safe right?… That's all that matters…" Inari nodded and so did his mother, the room was silent before Sai asked with wonder "Who are you all talking about?" Tazuna answered "She was a sweet girl, always laughing and smiling, she's actually around your guys age, she's been helping our village since she came, she tries to give the village food, water, and money when she can… Sweetest girl around if you ask me… I still remember the day she came too… It was a day when no wind blew, just a normal calm day, when suddenly, a strong gust of wind came into town, strongest I've seen in a long time… And there she was, she came in as if the wind blew her to our village… She stood there with the wind blowing her hair and everyone in town stopped and stared at her like she was some sort of angel sent by the gods themselves to help us…"

Tazuna paused and took a drink from his bottle as Inari said "Neesan is the reason why I can't give up anymore, because if I do than Gato wins and I know my dad wouldn't want me to give up, besides, I need to protect mom, grandpa, and Neesan… She gave me a reason to fight again…" Kakashi watched as Tsunami smile and say "She's a very sweet girl… She's like the daughter I never had, she smiles at the simplest thing and tries so hard to help us and the village, when I heard what Gato was planning for the poor girl I had to help her get out…"

Sakura made a sick face at the part where Gato was taking a liking to the girl, Sasuke seemed a little sick at Gato because he was interested in a girl around his age, and Sai just fake smiled pretending not to understand.

Kakashi looked down to the table and noticed Inari's picture, he could see that Inari's Neesan had poorly drawn long yellow hair with dotted blue eyes, but what he didn't notice as he got up and walked away from the table, was that Inari had returned to his picture and reached for a black color pencil and started to make three whisker marks on each side of her face…

-x-x-

A week nearly went by them, and it was nearly time, Naruto had spied on Team Seven during the days and went to the hiding spot at night to sleep, she discovered a few things about Team Seven which she shared with her Sensei and boyfriend…

Naruto told Zabuza and Haku that Kakashi was healed up and was going with the rest of his team to protect Tazuna that day. Zabuza and Haku got off the boat they were on under the bridge and Zabuza said "Alight Haku, I'll take care of Kakashi while you take care of that Sasuke and Sai, that pink haired disgrace for a Kunoichi, Sakura I think her name is, will probably stay with Tazuna so she wont be to much trouble… And remember Naruto went off to protect Inari and Tsunami in case Gato tries to do something to them… Just try your hardest to hold off Sasuke and Sai until Naruto gets to the bridge, got it?"

Haku nodded and said "Than what?" Zabuza smirked and said with a gloat "Then, after I defeat Kakashi, we go off to kill Gato and his men, after that we take as much money as we can and get the hell out of Wave…" Haku nodded again before he saw Team Seven and Tazuna reaching the bridge, he waited for Zabuza to unleash the mist…

-x-x-

Naruto was watching Inari go back into his house after catching some fish, she only smiled from under her hunter nin mask. She sat back on the tree branch and watched the sky thinking to herself _'… Team Seven of Konoha… Members of team is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai, no last name. Leader is Kakashi Hatake, aka Sharingan Kakashi… Uchiha is a Uchiha but as yet to unlock Sharingan, also is last of the Uchiha's in Konoha… Haruno is normal girl who has a crush on the Uchiha, gets angry easily, only thing different is that she has smarts and has great Chakra Control… Sai, strange boy that has fake smiles, seems to be reading a book on emotions, is a great artist and can use his art to fight… Hatake is legendry for having a Sharingan and using it like a Uchiha even though he isn't one, very strong and is said to be two hours late to team meetings, strongest move yet, the Chidori, a deadly attack being made of lighting, able to kill someone…'_

Suddenly she heard Kyuubi's voice _**"And you got all of this information by just watching them all week?"**_ Naruto smirked and thought _'Yup…' _Kyuubi chuckled from inside his cage and said _**"Your information gathering is remarkable Kit…"**_ Naruto smirked again and thought as she noticed two men coming to Tazuna house _'Thanks Kyuubi, now if you excuse me… I have trash to take out…' _Kyuubi gave a wide smirk and said _**"Give them Hell, Kit…" **_Naruto jumped from the tree branch and before she landed she thought_ 'Always do Kyuubi, always do…'_

_-x-x-_

The two men who were Gato bodyguards suddenly saw a small yellow haired Mist shinobi with a mask in front of them, Zori and Waraji looked at each other but heard "I knew Gato would use dirty tricks to get what he wants, but to make his bodyguards go after the bridge builders daughter and grandson, now that's a new low…" Waraji then said "Who the fuck are you?" he suddenly noticed the blades at the side of the young girl, he didn't know how but he knew she smirked at him "Oh… Just someone who isn't going to stand by and let you fools hurt Tazuna family…" she said, Zori then said "Yeah? And your going to do that how you brat? We're swordsmen, and your just a kid!"

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind surrounded them and they shielded their eyes for a moment, when the wind stopped they looked to the spot where she once stood, but she was gone, Zori was going to say something but suddenly both him and Waraji felt the cold steel of blades on their necks, their eyes looked to the middle of them and saw the young ninja holding her blades to their throats, they saw her blonde hair and saw the blades she held at them, they could tell she was smirking under that mask.

"I may be a kid… But I'm a swordswoman in the eyes of my Sensei… Now… You have two choices, one you leave Tsunami, and Inari alone, and you get to live, or two, you say no to one and I'll kill you here…" Waraji was stiff but said "You don't have the guts kid…" suddenly Waraji could feel the blade get tighter to his neck and he felt blood slowly drip out, he watched his blood fall onto the blade and it slowly run down it, he heard a chuckle and the young ninja say "Don't I?"

"Now… What's going to be your answer hum?" Naruto asked sweetly, Zori and Waraji were now scared, never before had they heard a voice threaten like that before, it was sweet but at the same time dangerous. Zori then said "A-Alright, alright we'll leave the bridge builder's daughter and grandson alone, j-just don't kill us…" Naruto smirked again under her mask and let the blades drop from their necks, she was going to walk away but suddenly heard the unsheathing of blades behind her and she turned around just in time to raise her blades up to block their attack on her.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Naruto said with rage in her eyes as the winds blew harder around them, before Zori or Waraji could do anything they felt Naruto push them back by her blades and sliced their hands making them drop their blades as their blood mixed with the metal and the handles.

Naruto twisted her blades and stuck them into the ground, both supporting her as she jumped up with her hands still on the handles and she gave two swift kicks at the two men sending them a little bit more closer to Tazuna's house, Inari and his mother heard the talking and they went outside only to see a unknown female kicking two men who they knew was Gato's bodyguards when he would walk around the village collecting money.

Tsunami reached for Inari and held him protectively in her arms and Inari looked stunned as the both grown men got sent to the ground by a young girl, soon both swordsmen got off from the floor but they didn't look at him or his mother, instead they were transfixed by the unknown female Mist ninja. Inari and Tsunami froze as they remembered what Kakashi and Tazuna said about the two Mist ninjas who were working with that man Zabuza, the one that was hired by Gato to kill Tazuna, Inari held tightly onto his mother.

They watched as the blonde took hold of her blades and take them out of the ground, she let her swords stay in her hands by her sides and she suddenly ran at the two men, one ran for his sword while the other was stunned by the small girl's speed, Naruto jumped above the man that tried to reach for his sword and did a twist in the air as she flung one of her swords at the man, right as his hand reached for the handle of his sword, he suddenly saw a blade inside his hand, he screamed in pain.

"ZORI!" Waraji yelled out in horror at his partner that was on the ground screaming in pain by the blade in his hand, but before Waraji could go help his friend, he suddenly felt a sharp pain, he looked down and inside his stomach was the other twin blade that belonged to the blonde, he looked up and saw her holding onto the blade ignoring the cries of pain from Zori, he knew she smirked under her mask as she pulled the sword out, and Waraji felt a sudden hit to his neck by the handle of the blade the blonde had.

"W-Waraji!" Zori yelled out as he looked back to his partner only to see him on the ground bleeding. He yelled out "Y-YOU BITCH! You killed Waraji!" he tried to use his other hand to reach his sword but stopped when he suddenly felt a foot on that hand, he yelled in pain again and looked up to see the blonde, holding onto her bloody blade, he watched her as her hand took hold of the handle of the blade and pull it out without much as a hint of remorse or pause, he yelled in pain again.

Before he could do anything to stop her, all he felt was a hard back handle of a sword hit his neck, he passed out while looking at the ground and his sword on the ground and then, he closed his eyes.

-x-x-

Naruto stared at the man named Zori before taking a rag from her pocket and cleaning the blood from both of her blades, she looked up and saw a shaking Tsunami and a glaring but fearing Inari, he spoke "W-Who are you?" his face held determination but fear raged in his eyes, the same look she had herself when she was facing the Kyuubi for the first time.

She only chuckled softly and said the same thing Kyuubi had said to her "Heh… Little kit, you may pretend to be brave but your not, I can see the fear in your eyes…" Inari's fear disappeared and he demanded out with no fear as he was ready to protect his mother "Who are you?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, she laughed harder and harder, after her laughter she calmed down and said "Your funny kit, your really funny. You remind me of myself when I was your age, I said the same thing to _him _when I met _him_!" she stopped laughing and noticed Tsunami and Inari both confused, Naruto raised up her hand and said reassuring them "Look, I'm not here to hurt you or your mother Inari, I came here to stop those fools from hurting you both, Gato sent them to kidnap one of you so your grandfather will stop building the bridge, also don't worry, their not dead, just passed out, I'll have my Sensei take care of them later…"

"So your helping us?" Inari asked as Tsunami tried to remember where she heard that voice before, almost like she knew it well. They heard her chuckle and say "Yes and no… I'm helping my Sensei and boyfriend, to be truthful, they need Gato's money for a good reason. So by helping you, I'm helping them by betraying Gato…"

Tsunami waited before asking out "Betraying Gato?" Naruto nodded under her mask and said "Yes, my Sensei and boyfriend are under Gato's orders to kill your father Tsunami, but we learned Gato had planed to double cross us so we'll never get paid…" Tsunami blinked a few times before saying "Your Sensei is that man named Zabuza? If that's true why don't you and your Sensei kill Gato now instead of later…"

Naruto shrugged and said "My Sensei wishes to fight Hatake again, he has this whole 'I want to fight someone strong' motto thing going on…" both Inari and Tsunami sweat dropped at that tone of voice from the girl but stopped when Naruto said "Inari… You really haven't given up and I'm proud of you… Tsunami, take care of Inari and keep raising him right, Gato will be killed and you both and this village will have its peace once more… I promise…"

Tsunami's eyes widened and so did Inari's as they heard her say "And I always keep my promises, I never go back on my word…" before they could stop her, she took both passed out swordsmen and disappeared in a whirl of Wind. Tsunami looked to her son who said "Naruto-Neesan…"

-x-x-(A/N: I'm going to skip most of the fighting, I'm getting tired)

Naruto made it to the beginning of the bridge and dropped the two men to the floor, not caring if they got hurt or not. It wouldn't matter to her, Zabuza was going to take care of them later. She looked at the Mist and sighed as she thought _'You just had to use the Mist didn't you Zabuza-Sensei…' _Naruto could hear Zabuza and Kakashi fighting with each other.

She looked in the Mist before closing her eyes, she felt the Wind blow around her, she felt the Wind flying around them, she could faintly see Kakashi and Zabuza fighting in the Mist, Sakura protecting Tazuna, and… Haku fighting Sai and Sasuke.

Her eyes snapped open and she ran to her boyfriend…

-x-x-

"Where is your other Hunter Nin Zabuza?" Kakashi demanded/asked during their fight, Zabuza smirked as he suddenly saw a rush of Wind in the shape of a girl almost fly in the middle of their battle field, Zabuza then said "She had things to take care of Hatake, and now that those things are over, she'll be taking care of the Uchiha and that Sai boy over there, your Genin should had tried to get rid of Haku earlier, because now that _she _is there with him, their strength has doubled. Funny how two orphans, lost to the world because people were afraid of their power found each other under my care and now, those people really have something to be scared of…" Kakashi's eyes widened and he started to fear for his Genin Students…

-x-x-

Sai unleashed a scroll and some Choujuu Giga had appeared, he sent them at Haku who's back was turned from Sai, Sasuke on the other hand was in front of Haku, he was hurt by the needles Haku sent at him earlier. This wasn't how Sasuke thought this mission was suppose to go, he was suppose to beat this Hunter Nin, not get saved by his emotionless teammate.

Before Sai's Choujuu Giga could reach Haku, a strong Wind appeared in front of the attack and suddenly his Ink Beasts fell to the floor leaving only ink spills on the floor, both looked up to see the second Hunter Nin from before, they saw the swords in her hands, she looked back to Haku and said "I'm not late am I Haku-_Kun_?"

Sasuke and Sai knew the way she said that was in a sweet and lovely but only for that Haku boy, suddenly the Hunter jumped and stood next to her saying "No… Your right on time…" before the boys could attack, they suddenly saw Haku spin the girl around once before her face was near Haku's, they watched the boy place his hand on her mask and lift it up a bit so her lips showed themselves to Haku and he did the same to his own mask, then out of nowhere, both kissed for a while.

It was… Awkward for both Sasuke and Sai to watch two of their enemies make out in front of them. Sasuke looked away but a faint blush could be seen on his face, suddenly Sai said "I see both of you are dating… Have you had sex yet?" both boyfriend and girlfriend broke from their kiss while blushing and pulled away from each other, they put their masks over their lips again but glared at Sai for ruining their kiss.

Naruto sighed a bit but said in a serious voice "Don't die Haku… I mean it." Haku nodded and went to go back to face the Uchiha, Naruto looked at Sai and said "Your paying for ruining mine and Haku-Kun's kiss Fake Smiles…" Sai raised an eyebrow and asked out "Fake Smiles?" Sai didn't know how but he knew she was smirking under her mask "Yes, that is what I nicknamed you that… Now…" Naruto got into a fighting stance as she said "Lets begin…"

Sasuke was able to move out of the way incoming needles from Haku who started his battle again, Sasuke's eyes were forced on Haku but suddenly they would wonder to the blonde who was fighting his teammate, and by the looks of the fight, she was winning.

Something about that blonde Hunter Nin, something was just familiar about her in his eyes, but he didn't have time for those thoughts, the sooner he killed this Hunter Nin in front of him, the sooner he could go fight the blonde one and find out who she was…

-x--x-

Kakashi knew he had to finish this sooner or later, and he was getting tired, he knew that the two Hunter Nin's might be winning against his Genin students and he knew, it was now or never… He needed to use the Chidori on Zabuza now…

-x-x-

Naruto and Haku had tagged team with each other, while Haku threw needles at both Sai and Sasuke. Naruto would slash at them when they moved out of the way.

Sai and Sasuke were breathing hard, dealing with those two Hunter Nin's was hard, something they both weren't ready for, Sai had never in his life as a Root Member faced a strong and deadly opponent before. He needed a plan or something…

Both Sasuke and Sai could see marks on the blondes mask from their attacks from before when she was close to them, Sai knew that if they could stop the blonde and take her hostage or something, the boy with the needles and ice would stop his attacks…

Suddenly, a loud chirping sound could be heard around them, Haku spoke only one thing as both Naruto and Haku stopped fighting "Zabuza-San's in trouble…" and both Naruto and Haku ran to the sound, Naruto though, slipped a little from the water on the bridge as Haku went forward faster, by the time she looked back up, her eyes widened.

Haku was going to block the attack that was meant for their Sensei, he was going to block the Chidori, an attack used by Sharingan Kakashi, an attack that was going to kill him.

She screamed his name and closed her eyes "HAKU-KUN!!"

-x-x-

The Winds around Wave raged harder than ever before, something many villagers didn't understand why, something was going to happen and the Winds were swirling…

-x-x-

Suddenly… They stopped and so did everything else…

* * *

… Don't kill me! -Hides-

Just kidding,

Review if you like, if you don't like than don't review…

God this chapter sucks…


	6. The Death of a Loved One

Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it

I don't own Naruto or anything…

Also, important note, I plan on renaming the chapter titles on the others one, thinking of things with Wind in it is really annoying so I'm going to change the titles on some of them to something better…

* * *

Chapter 6: The Death of a Loved One

-x-x-

Time stood still for her and for her alone.

She stared as everyone was almost frozen, they still moved but was slower than her, she could suddenly hear the voices of the man and woman from that night, as the Wind touched her cheek and moved her hair.

_"Do you wish to save him?"_ the female voice asked. Naruto looked around and said her answer with no hesitation "Yes…"

_"Then save him, Time has slowed for you and only you dear Wind Maiden, but only until the next Wind blows will it stay slow... Go quickly, you dont have much time..." _this time it was the man who spoke, Naruto nodded and started to run, as she was reaching Haku and Zabuza she could see the Wind beginning to blow on the trees.

She pushed Haku and Zabuza out of the way and turned to Kakashi, her eyes widened under her mask as she felt the Wind pick up and everyone returning back to normal speed…

And suddenly…

She felt a great deal of pain in her chest…

-x-x-

Haku and Zabuza didn't know what happened, all they knew was that they both were suddenly pushed out of the way of the Chidori by a strong gust of Wind.

They could still hear the fainting chirping noises from the attack as it started to die out and they looked up, both horrified at what they saw…

-x-x-

Sakura and Tazuna watched in horror as the girl Hunter Nin had suddenly pushed her Sensei and the boy Hunter Nin out of the way of the attack, the Mist around them was fading and they could see the blood dripping down onto the floor…

-x-x-

Sasuke and Sai ran to their pink haired teammate and was about to ask what was going on but stopped and turned to the fading chirping sounds of the Chidori, Sai stared at the blood that dripped down from his Sensei's arm that came from the blonde.

Sasuke noticed the mask has broken to the point that it was crumbling under the pressure from the lighting, and the first piece that had fallen from the mask, was a piece that had covered her cheek, and when it fell, he saw three whisker marks on her cheek, his eyes widened and he thought _'Its… Her…' _

_-x-x-_

'_I remember now…' _Naruto thought, she looked at Kakashi face as a piece of her mask fell to the floor, the Chidori was over now that the chirping sounds died out and the lighting disappeared.

Memories of her childhood before meeting Zabuza and Haku came flooding into her mind.

She remembered a man, a man she saw all the time, a man with sliver hair, and a Dog Mask, she remembered he would protect her from the villagers, how he gave her food, how he would play with her, he was there for her before Iruka became her friend, he was there for her as long as she could remember, he would let her play with his Dog Summons, he would smile for her and tell her a bedtime story about the powerful Fourth Hokage, her idol.

She remembered now, now she knew why he was so familiar, now she remembered, she never knew his real name, so she had nicknamed him so she could never forget him….

"S-Scarecrow…" Naruto said as her mask crumpled to the floor and crashed into pieces, she couldn't help but smile as she saw her old friend…

-x-x-

"S-Scarecrow…" Said the blonde with pink lips as her mask fell to the floor and she smiled at him…

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as he realized the name she just said to him, only one person, only one important person in his life had ever called him that. He stared into the face of the child he once care for, the child he played with, laughed with, and ate with.

She was older now, she was twelve, she had long golden blonde hair that had fallen out of the bun it was in, instead of short tomboy hair, her eyes were sharper now, no longer round. Kakashi remembered her voice now, how could he not had figured it out before, how could he had not realized…

He stopped his thoughts when he saw some blood coming from her mouth as she spoke "S-Scarecrow… I-Its you…" Kakashi looked to his arm and saw what he had done, he had used the Chidori on her…

On Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, on his Sensei's daughter, the very child he had sworn to protect before Minato had died, and he has used the Chidori on her…

-x-x-

Kakashi pulled his arm out in panic not realizing that by doing so he caused her more pain, Naruto's legs gave way from blood loss and she started to fall to the floor, Kakashi flung himself forward and caught her before she fell hard but his own legs gave way and his knees hit the floor holding onto the bleeding blonde, he seemed stunned, horrified, and confused at what he did.

Kakashi looked to arms and saw the blonde staring at him with her bright blue eyes that seemed to had gotten bluer since the last time he saw them but he knew that they were dimming. He saw her smile at him and reach for his face with her hand saying "I-It is you… I knew… I knew it… Scarecrow… I-It's been a long time…"

"N-Naruto… Y-Your alive…" Kakashi spoke softly with his voice cracking, he watched her smile a half smile as she touched his face softly, she then said "Y-Yes… I am…Y-You look good Scarecrow… H-Haven't aged much…" Kakashi then asked, his voice still soft and cracking "H-How? I thought… M-Me and the Hokage thought… You were… D-Dead…" but he didn't get an answer, he looked down and saw the blondes blue eyes were almost closed, and the light inside them was dimmer than anything he had ever saw, her hand slid off his face and hit the floor not moving…

"N-No… No… Naruto No… You can't… No… You can't…" Kakashi tried saying, suddenly he looked to his arm that had nothing but blood, but not just any blood, it was the blood of his Sensei's daughter, his eye was wide and shaking like the time he had saw Obito and Minato die before his eyes. "What have I done?… I-I killed her…" Kakashi told himself.

-x-x-

He saw the blood and suddenly wished he was dreaming, he was wishing this wasn't true, he wished it was a nightmare and he was going to wake up at anytime now…

Haku wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, he wanted to do something but his body froze just like all those years ago, all those years ago when he saw his mother die, when he saw his mother be killed by his own father, he froze…

There on the cold bridge ground was the body of his girlfriend, his Wind Maiden, who died protecting him like his mother did…

He clutched his head and yelled at the top of his lungs "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

-x-x-

Zabuza broke out of his trance at the blood on the floor, the blood that belonged to his student, and noticed the dangerous and strong freezing temperature around Haku, his eyes widened as he realized this and jumped up to get Kakashi and the others as far as he could away from him, if what he remembered from what Haku said before, when Haku's Ice attacked after his father killed his mother, things could get messy.

Zabuza ran to Kakashi and took hold of the man's Chunin vest, Kakashi realized this and almost yelled "Let me go!" Zabuza shook his head and said "Haku's going insane, if what I heard from Naruto before she died was correct that means you are important to her, and I know that Naruto doesn't want you to get hurt, as much as I hate you for what you did Hatake, I think its best we move…" Zabuza looked back and noticed the water beginning to turn into Ice around Haku. He cursed to himself and pulled Kakashi away from the blonde who slid out of Kakashi's grasp and softly hit the floor.

He pulled hard and kept Kakashi from getting free, Kakashi was in shock and horrified at what he did to his Sensei's daughter that he was willing to die for what he did but Zabuza's words played in his mind.

When Zabuza pulled Kakashi to Team Seven and to Tazuna they watched as suddenly huge Ice Spikes surrounded almost the entire area that Haku was at, Zabuza could hear almost the entire Genin Team gasp at the Ice and if one would look inside, they could see Haku holding onto his girlfriend's body, and they could see tears streaming down his face from behind the mask…

-x-x-

"Please… Wake up… You can't die on me… Please…" Haku whispered from under his mask, not caring how much ice was springing up around him, he was mad, and desperate. He didn't want her to die, not like this… He wanted to marry her, he wanted to ask her one day in the future to become his wife, he wanted her to be the mother of his children, he wanted her to be the woman he'd hold hands with as they watch their grandchildren play and run around in a big lawn, he wanted her to be there with him, she couldn't just leave him like this…

He clutched a bit tighter on her lifeless body and stared, wishing to see her sky blue eyes that always told him everything was going to be okay in the future. He cried harder and wished hard, he cried and buried himself in her neck when he brought her close to his body, he begged softly "P-Please… Wake up… Don't leave me like this… Please…"

* * *

Sorry if it short, but I needed to stop it there, I guess you can say this is a filler or something…

Review if you like, if you don't like than don't review…


	7. Not Going to Die So Easily…

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it

I do not own Naruto or anything really

* * *

Chapter 7: Not Going to Die So Easily…

-x-x-

'… _Where am I?…' _

Naruto thought as she opened her eyes slowly, and felt pain on her body, she cringed a little and slowly moved not understanding what happened _'Am I dead?' _she thought as he eyes looked around for a moment in wonder.

_"Little one, what you did was both brave and naive..."_ said the female voice, Naruto once again woke up in the strange darkness from the night before. She pouted and said as she folded her arms "What, you guys told me to save Haku-Kun and it was the only thing I could think of…" the man voice chuckled as the female one sounded annoyed by that fact.

Naruto glared and said "So now what, I guess I died huh?… Who are you guys by the way?" she was floating in the darkness and she had crossed her legs while floating, suddenly the male voice said _"You are not dead little one, the Kyuubi will not allow you to die just yet… You still have much to do in the world of the Light, and who we are… You must figure that out on your own… Also, a word of warning, your boyfriend seems to have lost control and he needs your help to calm himself down a bit…"_

Naruto raised an eyebrow but heard the female say _"We are the ones that are always by your side, we were made for those with a pure heart, and we called to you when the time you were ready for us came…"_

And before Naruto could ask anything again, she saw a bight light surround her and she could faintly see the out line of a man and woman smiling at her, but this time, she could see that the man had soft sliver eyes and the woman had soft blue eyes…

-x-x-

"**Damn it Kit!" **Kyuubi yelled as he saw her suddenly appear in front of his cage like a ghost becoming transparent, Naruto blinked a few times in surprise and heard from her fluffy partner **"I thought I told you that it better not be you who dies out there! But did you listen to me? No!"** Naruto chuckled at Kyuubi uneasily as he went on a rampage in his cage, he then said **"Your lucky that the Chidori didn't reach your heart Kit or otherwise you would be dead right now! And if I didn't heal the wound in time you would be dead too! I thought I told you to be careful, do you know how hard it was to heal it as fast as I could, when I noticed the wound I had to go maxim over-drive and I had to do it fast before any **_**those bastards **_**sensed us and ****come to take our souls! And do you remember what I said about **_**them**_**, **_**they **_**are just like the Shinigami only a lot more crazier and dangerous! **_**They **_**are drawn to both your soul and mine because we are marked by the Shinigami, and if the Shinigami doesn't get to us before **_**they **_**do, we become **_**their **_**slaves and do **_**their **_**bidding, and there is no way I'm going to let us become **_**their **_**lapdogs!!" **

Naruto gave a little sigh but said "I know Kyuubi, I know… Kyuubi how far am I healed?" Kyuubi shot a look at the little Kit and said **"Far enough for you to say words and move a bit but not far enough for you to fight, because if you did, it will reopen your wounds, why?" **Naruto looked at him and said "Haku-Kun lost his cool, I need to stop him…" And before Kyuubi could stop her, Naruto bit her tongue hard and the pain woke her up.

(A/N: Naruto learned that when she's talking to Kyuubi she can bite her tongue or hurt herself to wake herself up, if she's in a place where she has no idea where she is, she cant wake up until finds out where she is in her mind)

-x-x-

He didn't notice her hand twitch softly as if answering his plea, but suddenly he heard a sound, a soft murmur, in surprise Haku pulled back and stared at Naruto's mouth, twitching as if she was trying to say something, he then noticed her breathing was there, only really soft, his eyes widened as he realized this "H-Haku…" said her mouth say in a stutter.

The ice around Haku's and Naruto's bodies slowly started to stop a little but not a lot, Haku saw his breath as he watched her blue eyes slowly open, he looked at her face and saw her blinking around for a moment in wonder, but soon her gaze landed on him and him alone, she smiled at him and slowly reached for his mask. Naruto took hold of the mask and took it off so she could see his face. Haku stared into the blue eyes of sky before feeling her hand on his face, he wanted to say something but his words left him.

Suddenly the blue eyes sharpened and Haku felt his cheek being pinched by his girlfriend who said in a motherly tone "Haku-Kun! How many times do I have to tell you not to lose your cool like this! And didn't I tell you don't to die on me! But no, you almost died! Your so lucky I don't break your arm or leg for almost dieing on me!" suddenly Haku felt his head getting bonked on by his girlfriend who was now sitting up, if anyone could see them they could see them, they would had said they were both chibi and Naruto was ranting at him for overreacting again.

Haku didn't object to the bonking on his head, but in a sudden movement he hugged his girlfriend again, this made her stop and she blinked at him a few times before sighing and hugged him back, she felt his tears rolling off his face and onto her shoulder. Naruto heard him mutter "I thought I lost you…" she blinked softly and said in a low voice "Haku-Kun…"

Suddenly she heard him say "Please… Don't do that again… Please…" she nodded to his question, she pulled away from the hug and stared into his eyes, soon enough she closed their space apart from each other and kissed softly…

-x-x-

Zabuza watched as the Ice slowly started to melt and disappeared, he was confused, what calmed Haku down?

He watched the Ice wall and spikes that was once around Haku and Naruto melt slowly and noticed something that made him almost want to laugh and cry in relief, he could only say "That little brat! I should have known she wouldn't die so easily! She really had me going…" but if one would listen after that, they would had heard "Thank god she's alright… I thought we lost her…"

He felt the eyes of the others on him, looking at him like he was insane, Zabuza suddenly felt Kakashi glaring the darkest glare he had ever seen and said from the ground "Don't you dare call her a brat you bastard! And what are you talking about, I killed her, I saw her die in front of my eyes!" when he said those words, Kakashi went back into his broken state, muttering to himself how he killed his Sensei's daughter with his own hands, and how he dishonored Minato's wish. How Kakashi wished he was dead at this moment, he clutched his hands on the floor and stared down to his knees that were placed on the ground…

Zabuza shook his head and said as he pointed to the melting ice "She's still alive Hatake. Take a look…" Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the ice as it melted, he stared for a moment, his eyes a bit blurry from his own tears from when he found out he killed Minato's child, but soon enough he saw two figures behind the ice, holding each other, he saw one was a boy and the other was girl. His eye widened as he saw blurry blonde hair from behind the ice.

"Naruto?…" Kakashi whispered and rose from the ground slowly…

-x-x-

The ice kept melting as Haku calmed down, when Naruto and Haku moved away from their kiss, they blushed a bit and stared into each other eyes as their forehead touched softly, Haku grumbled something under his breath with his blush and Naruto asked out "What?" Haku looked at her in the eyes again and said "I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't had freaked out like that but I thought… I thought I lost you like how I lost my mother… She died protecting me to, and I guess… The memories just…" Naruto shook her head and said "Its okay… I'm okay now… I'm not going to die so easily, you should know that by now… I wont die, not if Kyuubi has anything to say about it… And I guess I did not think about what I was doing, I'm sorry if I worried you Haku-Kun, I really am…" Haku smiled softy with worry but looked up when he noticed the ice around them had almost melted away and the mist around them had faded, he looked to the far side away from him and Naruto and noticed Zabuza standing with Team Seven, the Bridge Builder, and Kakashi.

Haku noticed the shocked look in Kakashi's eyes and held tightly onto his girlfriend, but stopped when Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled "Scarecrow…" he stared at Naruto for a moment before knowing, no matter what he did, Naruto was going to talk to the man that almost killed her. Naruto looked at Haku and said "Can you help me up, Kyuubi says I'm healed but I'm not healed all the way…" Haku looked to the wound and stared at the blood that was no longer spilling out from her chest, her shirt looked a bit torn and covered in blood from where Kakashi's Chidori was once at, Haku took off his kimono looking shirt and gave it to her saying with a blush "Here… Your shirts ruined…"

Naruto stared at Haku and nodded, taking the kimono shirt and putting it on, when she tied it around her waist and looked up to Haku who stared at her, both nodded. Haku helped Naruto up and Naruto slowly regained her footing, she felt a little light headed but remembered she lost a bit of blood during the time she was hit by the Chidori. She shook her head to clear it up but stared at Haku before returning her gaze to Kakashi who looked like he had seen a ghost.

She and Haku slowly walked over to them, and Zabuza walked forward to help Naruto on the other side of her body, he had noticed the staggering his student was having as she walked. Both men helped Naruto walk a bit closer to Kakashi, her blue eyes stared up to him and both didn't say a word for a moment.

Kakashi was stunned at the fact that she was standing in front of him, she, the very child he thought that was dead for four years. The very child he watched and protected as an ANBU, the very child that called him…

"Scarecrow…" she spoke with a smile and light in her eyes, like all those years ago when she was a child. Kakashi's eye widened as he stared at her, as he remembered how he would go to visit her and her eyes always lit up when she saw him. Kakashi did something that surprised his students. He hugged her…

Haku glared a little at the fact the man that almost killed his girlfriend was hugging her but he held himself back, even Zabuza had to control himself, but suddenly they could hear Kakashi say "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… If I, if I knew it was you, I wouldn't have-" but Naruto cut him off as she patted his back "Hey, its okay… You were just doing your job… I was your enemy… You did what you had to do…"

Kakashi was quiet for a moment before asking out "How? How are you alive? I thought you were dead… Four years ago I thought…"

Naruto blinked for a moment before she smiled saying "I'll tell you okay… But its not a nice story…" Naruto looked to Team Seven and smiled for a moment before looking at a stunned Tazuna who was saying "Naruto? W-What? Your…" Naruto gave him a uneasy smile before looking back to Zabuza and Haku, she said "I think its time we stop pretending to kill Tazuna-San and tell everyone the truth we?"

Zabuza and Haku nodded, they let this pretend game go on to far, Naruto patted Kakashi back again meaning she wanted to be let go so she could talk, when he did, Naruto's legs almost gave out on her and she was going to hit the ground violently but Haku reached out to hold her, she smiled at him before telling him to set her down, everyone took that as a sign to sit down and calm down, Naruto sat with her legs crossed and her leaning onto Haku for support.

-x-x-

Sakura was very confused, and a little worried, sitting in front of her was the enemy they had been fighting not so long ago and yet the others acted like nothing happened, not only that but the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and the Legendry Red Whirlpool was _**ALIVE **_and in front of her.

She looked to her sensei and noticed the relief and disbelief on his face, he looked like someone was able to win against death and be brought back to life, she looked to her teammates and saw Sai with a questioning look, something about that look, looked like he wanted to know badly, and as for Sasuke… Sakura froze when she saw his look, he looked mad, and angry, his Sharingan was activated too! She noticed he was glaring at the two in front of them, the two that embraced each other softly.

Sakura didn't know why but something told her, that Sasuke might had been jealousies of them… But why?

* * *

Does it seem bad that I always stop when things are getting good?…

And come on people, do you really think I'm going to let Naruto die just yet?! Hell no!

Sorry about the stop, its like 12 at night, I have school and I really wanted to update on this since I felt bad for leaving it on a cliffy last time.

Next chapter, Gato comes in, Haku gets pissed, and a talk about Konoha

Review if you like it, if you don't like it than don't review…

I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER… :(


	8. Her Story, And Gato's Fall

Here is the next chapter, hope you like.

I don't own Naruto in any, way, shape, or form…

* * *

Chapter 8: Her Story, And Gato's Fall

Naruto held onto Haku for a moment before looking at the others in wonder, she closed her eyes when she felt their eyes on her so she could answer Kakashi's and their questions. How, how was she alive? Naruto opened her eyes and stared at them with a serious face.

She then spoke "When I was about eight years old, I was going to visit Iruka, he was like an older brother to me, anyway I was a heading to his house when I was suddenly taken by the back of my collar and thrown into a crowd of people…"

She stopped and remembered that day, Naruto shook her head, clearing her thoughts and said "The people started to hit, punch, smack, kick, spit, and cuss at me, calling me a demon-whore, a little slut, and a monster, they called me a lot more things but I can't remember it that well… The last thing I remember was getting hit on my head by a glass bottle that broke…"

She looked up and saw Sakura's eyes widened, Sasuke looking pissed, Kakashi about ready to destroy something, Sai was just fake smiling for a second before that smile disappeared and Tazuna's eyes wide in horror at the thought of a girl only eight years old getting beaten like that.

Naruto felt Haku hold a little tighter to her hand he was now holding, and Zabuza suppressing his killing intent, she knew those two hated this story so they tried to never listen to it when it was brought up. Naruto then spoke again "I don't remember what happened but the next thing I knew I was bleeding on the ground and three men were standing behind me, laughing, smirking, kicking, one even spat on me… One… Almost… Was about to rape me…"

Naruto heard Kakashi fist hit the ground, she looked up and saw him staring right at her saying "What!" it wasn't a question. She nodded softly and felt Haku holding on tighter onto her hand, Zabuza was trying harder to keep his killing intent down, Sakura had gasped in horror and Tazuna's eyes grew somehow wider, Sai's smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed, even he knew rape wasn't good, as for Sasuke… He was sending out much killing intent and his Sharingan had activated again…

Naruto waited before saying "But, thankfully I guess, one of his buddies said "No way man, unless you want to be known for fucking a demon we better get going…" they left me alone to die after that, they left me in the woods, far away from Konoha, and I didn't know what to do… But a voice told me… To follow the Wind, that it normally blows in the way it wants you to go and I did… I walked at first… and then I got faster and faster, I felt free for the first time in my life, and I just kept running…" Naruto's eyes clouded as she remembered that feeling of freedom with the Wind, how it felt, how it smelt, everything.

She blinked a few times and the look in her eyes disappeared into nothing, she smiled and said "I found myself on a dirt road, and that's when the Wind stopped, in the middle of this old dirt road, in the middle of nowhere… I didn't understand it and I didn't have time to figure it out because I passed out from blood loss soon after that… The last thing I remember was two figures walking on the road, and one of them running to my side…"

As she said this, she tightly held Haku's hand and smiled at him softly. He smiled back to her, her eyes never left him as she said "I was found by Haku-Kun and Zabuza-Sensei, they took care of my really bad wounds before carrying me to a nearby village, there at the village hospital I woke up and met them for the first time… I didn't say much after I was found, but I, guess you can say I clinged to Zabuza and Haku like a leech, where they went, I went…"

She smiled and chuckled as she said "I followed them for about six villages until Zabuza-Sensei got pissed off and yelled at me to leave them alone, I wasn't happy when he said that so I ran over and kicked him where the sun don't shine…" the guys cringed, mostly Sai and Sasuke did because they knew how she kicked from their battle earlier, and Kakashi did too because if what he remembered from getting kick in the shin one time by Naruto when he was watching her for the first time, was he learned, that she kicked hard.

Naruto went on saying "After that I talked to Haku-Kun more and more, and when Zabuza-Sensei was released from the hospital I asked if I could join them in their travels, I just wanted to get stronger so I could protect myself from being hurt again, time went by and I found out I've been with these guys…" she stopped and pointed her thumb at them with a joking voice "For about a good four years or so…"

Naruto waited before saying "I experienced freedom and danger, I saw life in different places, I learned about people all over the Elemental Countries, I got to fight and defend myself, and…" Naruto stopped again and looked at Haku with a blush and smile on her face in which he returned with a blush and smile of his own. Sasuke was irked by this.

"I found love too…" she said staring at Haku who held her hand, Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he watched the two make lovey-dovey eyes at each other and Zabuza roll his own eyes as he said "Will you two love birds knock it off, I feel like I want to puke…" Naruto's head snapped violently at her sensei and she said with a hiss and blush on her face "Shut it Zabuza-Sensei, your just mad because you haven't had a girl in sixty years!"

Zabuza glared harshly at her and said "I am not over sixty years old you little brat!" Naruto sneered at him and said "Could had fooled me you old man!" suddenly a glaring war went out between the two and both entered a yelling fight, Haku sighed but smiled sheepishly at this, that just how the two were with each other…

"Do they always do this?" Sakura asked out as everyone watched the glare war and yelling fight between the two sword users, Haku only nodded a bit as Naruto yelled out "YOU WANNA FIGHT OLD MAN, I CAN TAKE YOU ON ANY TIME, ANY DAY, AND ANYPLACE, I KNOW ALL YOUR MOVES!"

Zabuza yelled back out "YEAH RIGHT YOU LITTLE BRAT! AND THE ONLY REASON YOU KNOW ALL MY MOVES IS BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE THAT TAUGHT YOU HOW TO FIGHT, REMEMBER!"

Naruto and Zabuza glared harshly and their hands twitched for their swords but held themselves back from reaching for them. It was all fun in games before someone gets hurt you know, so Haku spoke up "Will you both please stop, this is not the time nor the place to be going into a battle royal…"

Both Naruto and Zabuza stopped their bricking and stared at Haku for a moment, both blinked before staring back at each other, frowning and glaring, but soon enough both huffed away, and crossed their arms, not staring at each other as they said while gapping a thumb at the others "He/She started it Haku…" again another glare was sent to the other and Haku sighed knowing that those two would never stop.

"Anyway, before I interrupted by this moron over there. We eventually found ourselves here, Zabuza-Sensei got an offer by Gato but we didn't like the bastard so Zabuza-Sensei sent me to check the village out for a while, he and Haku-Kun went on deciding what to do about Gato and when my time was up I told him, we all decided to betray Gato but Zabuza-Sensei here wanted to challenge Scarecrow one more time before we kill Gato…" Naruto said while putting a hand behind her neck not sure how to continue her story. Soon enough she felt herself being pulled into another hug by Kakashi who held onto her like she was a lost little gem long forgotten by the world only to be found again after so many years.

"Scarecrow?" Naruto spoke not sure how to react to the hug but soon enough hugged him back when she heard "I thought I lost you Naruto… I thought you died…" she smiled softly before pulling apart and the world went quiet for a moment, but suddenly the quietness disappeared when they heard upcoming footsteps.

Everyone's heads turned to the sound and their eyes widened at what they saw. It was Gato with many of his men, he stood there with smug look and said "Well, well, well what do we have here?" his eyes from under the sunglasses looked at them as he said again "Looks like I have to kill you myself, since Zabuza and his little friend can't…" his eyes traveled to the blonde next to Haku and he smirked "And look at this, looks like someone has a dark side, I never would had thought that you, the very girl that this village loves because you were kind and caring is really a cold blooded Ninja…" his smirk got a real sick look as he said "Boys, kill them all but keep the girls alive, we might have some fun with them later, but the blonde is mine…"

Sakura's eyes widened in fear, while Naruto's eyes narrowed at Gato. Tazuna glared and yelled out "Gato, stay away from them!" Gato just sneered at Tazuna and said "Shut it old man, you've been nothing but a thorn in my side for to long, the first one to kill the old man gets double their pay!"

The men by Gato's side nodded and grinned, but then Kakashi rose from the ground saying "There is no way in heaven or hell I'm letting you touch my student, Naruto, or the bridge builder." soon enough Sai and Sasuke got on their feet to stop the men from attacking but suddenly they heard "Hatake, let Haku deal with them…" everyone stopped and looked at Zabuza who eyes were on Haku.

Soon enough everyone stopped and felt the high killing intent from Haku, just like before. Haku let Naruto go slowly and said to her "Stay here… Don't move, your still not healed yet…" Naruto knew that sound in his voice, it only turned that way when he meant what he said, and Naruto nodded saying only "Alright…"

Haku rose from the ground and stared at Gato with a deep glare, he placed his arm in front of Naruto who was still on the floor as he said "I will not let you lay one gross hand on her you bastard, I'll make sure you'll no longer have that hand if you even try…" it wasn't a treat, it was a promise, Haku spoke that out like it was vermin on his tongue. Gato sneered at Haku and said "Big words coming such a small boy…"

Haku glared again before Gato snapped his fingers saying "As I said before, kill the men, get the girls." the men around Gato nodded and once that finger snapped they ran at them. Haku closed his eyes and raised his hand to his side, he waited until they grew closer, making everyone who didn't know much about Haku stand on end, once the men were close enough, Haku's eyes snapped open and he yelled out as he forced Chakra into his hand "Ice Technique: Winter Dragon!"

In a flash the water that was on the bridge swirled up and shot to Haku's hand, the water swirled around and around his arm before he raised his arm up, the water moved up from his hand and arm to the air, more water appeared before it became a huge water dragon, not as big as Zabuza's when he was fighting Kakashi but still big. Suddenly though, the dragon's water body froze and became a sharp ice dragon.

Haku swiftly moved his hand and pointed at the men who now stopped when they saw the dragon appear, the ice dragon nodded before opening its mouth with a roar and flying at the men with much speed, Naruto and Zabuza stared at the dragon already knowing what it could do, while Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Tazuna stared in either fear, wonder, amazement, and surprise at the dragon.

The dragon suddenly went through and around the men, and soon their legs began to get cold, the men looked down and saw their legs were being frozen in place, their eyes widened in horror at this. The dragon shot up into the air and looked down at Gato before roaring, making Gato shake uncontrollably. But the ice dragon never charged at him, it melted and disappeared onto the ground.

Everyone, those that were the friends and foes of Haku looked at him, he had undid the dragon before it could attack. Haku just stared at Gato before slowly making his way over, his eyes were cold as he stared at the man that dared to hurt his girlfriend. The men that were hired by Gato couldn't move, when the dragon roamed through, and around them the ice rose higher covering most of their bodies to the point that they couldn't move their hands or arms. In other words, no one could stop, a very angry, Haku from attacking their boss.

Gato shook in his spot, before he fell back from the high level of killing intent coming from the ice user. Haku walked closer, his eyes very cold, and he didn't seem happy.

Naruto watched him, and her eyes softened, she knew he only had those eyes once in her life, and that was when _he_, the once third member of the group,left them and nearly killed her that terrible night.

Gato shook more before turning around and trying to claw his way away from Haku who kept walking closer with a calm face. But before Gato could get fair, an arrow shot at him, missing his hand just barely, the one he had placed on the floor. In fear Gato looked up and so did everyone else, their eyes widened.

Standing with a huge group of people from the village was Inari, he had on a helmet and was holding onto a crossbow, his eyes were glaring at Gato along with the rest of the villagers, who themselves held weapons and other things in their hands.

"Inari?" Naruto whispered out surprised to see the boy she thought of as a little brother in front of the crowd of villagers. Suddenly Inari yelled out "Gato, no more. No more of your ruling and control. This time, we're fighting against you and making sure you pay for everything you did to our village, everything you did to our lives…" Inari stopped a little and stared at Naruto, his face smiled a bit at her before saying "And you'll pay for trying to hurt my Neesan."

"Y-You can't do this, I own this village, I own everything, I own you all!" Gato yelled out disbelieving that the villagers were revolting. Suddenly a few men and woman yelled out "No you don't own this village and you don't own us ether!" a man yelled out "We were living a happy life until you came along and ruined everything! Now its time for us to get back our happiness! Your time is up Gato!" a woman nodded and yelled out "No more suffering, its time to remove Gato from his power!" a little boy that was within the crowd nodded and yelled out "Yeah, just like Naruto-Nee said, all we have to do is believe and we will stop your control!"

Many raised their weapons with more declarations of hope, promise, and courage speeches. Haku smiled softly at them knowing they took Naruto's words to heart, it was strange but amazing how Naruto could change people's views by just her words, then his eyes looked at a disbelieving Gato.

Suddenly Gato head snapped to where Naruto sat on the ground, his eyes glaring from under his sunglasses as he yelled out "You!" Naruto blinked a bit surprised that it was directed to her. Gato pointed and said with a snarl "This is all your fault you whore! They feared me when I was in power but when you came along they started to believe they could overthrow me! I should have had my men kill you when you entered this village you damn slut!" Naruto rolled her eyes at the names he was calling her, she'd had been called much worse than that. Gato pulled out a knife from his pocket, ready to kill Naruto.

Gato quickly got up and went to run at Naruto but he didn't get even four steps when he was kicked in the head by Haku who was not to far from him. Gato went soaring backward towards the crowd of villagers, the same villagers he had tormented for many years. Haku walked calmly over and picked Gato up by the shirt saying "Don't you ever call my girlfriend those name ever again Gato. The only reason I'm letting you live is because Naruto wants to be the one that kills you and mounts your head on a sharp stick."

Gato glared harshly and said while spitting blood from his broken lip he got when Haku sent him flying "That whore doesn't have the guts!" Haku kept glaring at Gato for calling his girlfriend a whore but everyone stopped when Naruto spoke from her spot "Don't I?" everyone there looked at Naruto whose eyes were now cold, if possible colder than Haku's.

She didn't say anything, all she did was slowly rise from the ground, both Zabuza and Kakashi nearly ran to her side to help her up but she was able to get up on her own. Naruto slowly walked over, while holding onto Haku's kimono shirt to keep it from opening up as she walked closer to both Haku and Gato, her swords still by her side as she went closer. Each soft step she took, made everyone watch with intenseness and wonder, some were scared a bit. When she reached Haku she was about ready to fall, Haku wanted to drop Gato and run to help his girlfriend but knew what she wanted to do.

When she was standing near Haku's side, she gave a little swift nod of her head and Haku let Gato go. Gato fell hard onto the floor and glared harshly with both anger and fear at Naruto, her face was calm now and cold. Naruto reached for only one of her blades and took it out, Gato only said "You wouldn't dare."

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment as she watched Gato, she looked up to the crowd of villagers watching, she was silent before her voice spoke "I don't want them to see, Haku you know what to do…" Haku nodded softly and created some hand seals, suddenly the water that was around Naruto, Haku, and Gato shot up and created a huge ice mirror with fog covering it, blocking everyone's view.

They didn't need to see, because they could hear Gato yelling and screaming in a matter of seconds, and if someone would had clearly they could had seen the blood that had smeared the mirror.

Zabuza watched coldly before his eyes landed on Kakashi, Zabuza watched Team Seven and spoke "She can kill someone without a second thought you know…" Team Seven and the bridge builder shot their heads at Zabuza, Zabuza looked back to the mirror and said "But, she along with Haku hate killing, they would rather try to fix things by their words or actions… This time though, its not the case, Gato needs to die, and both of them know that…"

"…When was Naruto's first kill?" Kakashi asked concerned for the very girl he always thought of as a little sister. Zabuza didn't answer for a moment, and everyone around him was curious. Zabuza watched as the ice slowly began to melt and he said "First kill?… When she was about… Nine I believe…"

"Nine?" Tazuna said shocked, he remembered when his own daughter was only nine and she never hit much less killed anyone. Zabuza only nodded and said "Yes, nine, she had no choice, it was one of those moments where its kill or be killed… She, along with Haku chose to kill in order to survive…"

Sakura was shaking at the thought of killing at such a young age that all speech left her, Sai was used to the thought of killing and the feel of it but not even he was used to the idea of a nine year old killing, and Sasuke was taken back to the time of when Itachi killed his family, he remembered well the feeling of kill or be killed and it was luck that he wasn't killed that night along with the rest of the family.

Soon enough the ice and fog had disappeared and everyone could see water and blood mix on the bridge floor, standing with a blooded blade in her hand was Naruto and Haku stood by her side to make sure she wouldn't fall, on the floor was Gato's lifeless body and his head away from it. Naruto took a breath and muttered to herself as her once cold eyes changed to her bright sky blue eyes "To bad I don't have a stick…"

Haku only shook his head before watching his girlfriend take a cloth from inside her pants pocket, she took out a cloth, just a normal cloth, she looked at the blood on her sword and grimaced at it. She started to wipe the blood off clean so it wouldn't taint her blade anymore. When she was done, Naruto looked at Gato's lifeless body and head, her eyes traveled up and saw the villagers watching wide eyed but the younger ones were not looking, they had their eyes closed.

Naruto spoke softly "Haku… Get rid of it please…" Haku nodded, knowing that Naruto hated blood and death as much as he did. After he got rid of the body and head by throwing them into the water below, Haku turned around to only see his girlfriend on the floor, she was sitting on the ground by her knees and she was breathing hard, Naruto was still tired and worn out from her almost death.

Haku rushed to her side along with Zabuza, the two of them knew she was hurting and tired. Zabuza and Haku took Naruto's arms and hoisted her up, Naruto gave them a tired and soft smile when they helped her. Naruto leaned on Haku with the help of Zabuza who said jokily "Annoying brat, do you always have to get hurt? Great now we have to haul your ass around don't we?"

The three looked at the villagers and at Team Seven. They knew their time in the village was over now that everyone knew the secret, right before they could disappear, Inari walked forward to them, staring at Naruto for a moment before asking out "Naruto-Neesan… I-It really was you that help me and mama wasn't it?" Naruto looked at Inari for a moment before nodding softly and watching him closely.

Inari face grew blank a bit but soon enough broke into a smile as he said this "Awesome! That was so cool! The way you took those guys down!" Naruto giggled to herself as her self-proclaimed little brother rant and told the villagers and other kids how cool she was when she was taking those guys down.

The villagers ether smiled or stared wide eyed at that. It seemed liked they didn't mind she was really a ninja or that she had just killed Gato.

"Alright we spent enough time here, lets head out…" Zabuza said with a sigh in his voice not wanting to stay in the village anymore, Naruto and Haku looked at their Sensei and nodded both. But before they could, someone spoke out.

"You can't leave with Naruto, we can't let you…" everyone stopped and their eyes traveled to Kakashi who stood there, a bit glaring at the two guys around Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei? What do you mean?" Sakura asked out wondering why her Sensei said that. Kakashi only looked at Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza before saying "What I mean Sakura is that Naruto belongs in Konoha, she was born there and its her home. After we thought she was dead, everyone believed it, but she's alive. That means Konoha laws still apply to her, the law states that if someone that was born in Konoha from a Noble Clan does not have permission to be out of Konoha without the Hokage's permission must be brought back, if they aren't they'll be placed as a Missing Nin, Graduated from the Ninja Academy or not. Its our job as Konoha Ninjas to bring anyone that has this status back to Konoha. So in short, we are to bring Naruto home, we need to bring her back to Konoha and inform the Hokage and the village that she's alive…"

Everyone stopped and stared wide eyed at Kakashi…

* * *

…

Yeah… sorry about the long ass wait… I've had major writers block and things haven't been going well lately… Hopefully I'll update much sooner okay.

Sorry about any misspelled words or if this isn't my best chapter, I just wasn't 'feeling' it really.

Review if you like, if you don't like than don't review, I don't want to read flames.

Later Everyone!


	9. Time to Think…

Here's the next chapter

I do not own Naruto

Also someone said "You do know Kakashi name means Scarecrow right?" yes, I already knew that, as a matter of fact that's why Naruto calls Kakashi, Scarecrow. She could never remember his ANBU name or real name when he would tell her, so when he told her what his name meant she started calling him Scarecrow because it was easier for her to remember. She was a kid when she called him Scarecrow and due to the fact she could never get his name right that's the only name she remembers.

* * *

Chapter 9: Time to Think…

No one said anything to what Kakashi had just said, that was until someone started to laugh.

Well it was more of a hidden giggle, then it turned into snickering and then into laughing.

Everyone's head turned to Naruto who was giggling and laughing a bit hysterically as she leaned on Haku, when her laughter died down, she giggled and wiped a few tears from her eyes and said "T-That was funny Scarecrow, really funny…"

She looked up to Kakashi and said with a grin across her face "You really had me going there for a second… Why would I need to be taken back Scarecrow? I'm not from a Noble Clan, you know that…"

Kakashi didn't speak but he knew why she said that, he couldn't help but think _'She doesn't know about her parents… She was never told when she was in Konoha so she doesn't know…'_

"Naruto… That's where you wrong, you are from a Noble Clan, as a matter of fact one of the most Noblest in Konoha…" Kakashi said with a serious voice, Naruto's grin began to fade a bit but she then said still thinking it was a joke "Wow Scarecrow, I didn't think you'd be one of those people that like to keep a joke going, I get it, it was a funny joke but knock it off…" her face was beginning to get annoyed by the so called joke.

"This isn't a joke Naruto… You… You're the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the Red Whirlpool, Kushina Uzumaki…" Kakashi spoke a bit quietly wondering how she would take the news, that she, the most hated child in Konoha back then, the container of the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, was the daughter of Konoha's two most legendary hero's, the greatest of the greats. He knew how much she loved the two hero's just by hearing the stories he would tell her when she was a child.

No one spoke to that, everyone there had heard and knew the stories of the two legendary hero's back then during the Third Great Shinobi War, and a look of confusion, question, and bit of fear could be seen on Naruto. Haku stared at his girlfriend who seemed stunned, but soon the stunned look turned to anger as she spoke out coldly "Scarecrow, I told you stop this. I don't want to be told this lie…"

Kakashi spoke again "Naruto… This isn't a lie-" but he was cut short when Naruto yelled out "YES IT IS!" everyone once again didn't speak as they stared at Naruto who placed her hands onto her head, covering her ears wanting to scream these words out but kept it down "Its all a damn lie Scarecrow! There is no way, in heaven or hell I'm the daughter of two legendary hero's!"

She wanted to scream, cry, and just yell at him, how could he, how could Scarecrow tell her a lie like that? He knew, she knew he knew that when she was a child that she admired the Fourth Hokage and the Red Whirlpool, any story with those hero's together she would sit down and listen to it, no interruptions. She admired, dreamed, and wanted to be just like them when she would became a ninja herself so why was Scarecrow telling her this, this _lie_…

Haku hugged his girlfriend who had broken free from his hold when he was holding her up, Naruto felt Haku's arms around her and she hugged him in hopes people would leave them alone. But it wouldn't be so, Kakashi spoke up again hoping to finish his sentence "Naruto, please… Listen to me, you are their daughter… You were suppose to find out when you turn eighteen or reach Jounin… I know about this because… Your father, Minato, was my Sensei during the years he was alive, and your mother, Kushina, I… Guess you can say I had a childhood crush on her, they were dating and the whole village knew. Kushina got pregnant with you and well Minato was excited, ecstatic really. He grinned his head off, telling everyone he was going to be a daddy, everyone in the village was very excited for your birth, and-"

But once again Naruto cut him off, saying "Then why? Why did Konoha hate me Scarecrow? Why did they hurt me every chance they got, huh! If they really excited for me to be born why did they, hate me… If they knew about me why did they do all that stuff to me?" she said the words like it was poison on her tongue, she was bitter that was a common thing with her, since she was a child she was always bitter about Konoha and the treatment it had given her, but she never hated it, for some reason her heart could never hate the place she was born in and made her life a living hell.

Unlike her boyfriend and Sensei she didn't hate it. She didn't like Konoha but she didn't hate Konoha ether, it was just a sore subject to her at times. Kakashi didn't say anything for a moment before saying "Because… Because after the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune attacked the Third Hokage told the villagers that the daughter of Kushina and Minato died along with them, only a few people knew that was a lie…"

Naruto stopped and was reaching tears when she heard his words "W-What?" she didn't understand, why would the Hokage, the man she thought of as a grandfather when she was a child would do that. Kakashi spoke again "It was to protect you… Think about, both of your parents had many enemies that would love the chance to ether kill or use the Fourth Hokage's and Red Whirlpool's daughter. If your parents would had stayed alive you would had been safe from anything but after their deaths… The Third Hokage grew afraid, he knew no one would be able to protect you from the enemies your parents had and in order to protect you, he gave you your mother's maiden name because not everyone remembered it, he made sure that only me, and a few others knew of your heritage so we could protect you in case anyone figured it out…"

Nothing was said again and Haku held tighter onto his girlfriend while Zabuza listened, everyone's mind was running with questions. Team Seven watched, they knew better not to speak during a time of importance like this, they all knew they only had one chance to ask Naruto to come back and they couldn't blow it, not until she says no than they would have to force her to come back.

Naruto looked down and Haku watched her listen to Kakashi's words, for what seemed like hours Naruto suddenly shook her head and spoke "I… This has to be a lie Scarecrow… It just has to be…" Kakashi watched her and sighed a bit before saying "Its not a lie Naruto… Please believe me… It was for the best, it was to protect you until you were ready…"

Kakashi stopped before holding his hand out, hoping to get her to say yes "Naruto… I'm going to ask you this… Come back with me and Team Seven to Konoha. I'm not demanding for you to return and this is the only chance I can ask, please, come back and we'll talk to the Hokage, he'll explain the truth… If you don't than… I'm sorry but we will use force to bring you back…"

Then once again for the fourth, fifth time, no one dared to speak, except for Inari who looked at his 'older sister' in both question and worry "Neesan?…"

Naruto's bangs covered her eyes and she was clutching hard onto Haku who didn't mind but his eyes glared at the hand that offered to take her back to the hell-hole she once lived in. Then Naruto's voice spoke out "I… I need time to think… Please… Give me time to think…"

Naruto let Haku go and Haku watched as Naruto looked down to the ground thinking, she spoke clearly "Three days… We'll meet in three days and I'll have my answer… Please, I just need some time to think…" she put her head up and looked at Team Seven who seemed surprised along with Haku and Zabuza with her plea. Kakashi's hand went to his side for a moment before he looked back to his students, he watched them before his gaze left over to Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza who stood apart from them.

He looked in their eyes and saw worry in Haku's eyes, a bit of anger and suspicion in Zabuza's, while Naruto's held fear, anger, worry, suspicion, hope, and question. He didn't dare to say anything for a moment before saying "Alright… Three days only… We'll meet here… Okay… Ruto?" Kakashi said while using a old nickname he used to use for her all the time, the nickname was Ruto, it was a nickname Kushina was going to use when her daughter was to be born since Minato wanted to name his daughter Naruto and Kushina wanted the name Ruto instead.

Naruto's eyes widened at the old nickname, she allowed the memories of old to return to her and her eyes closed remembering the old memories. She smiled softly and nodded "Alright… We'll meet here… I promise Scarecrow…" Naruto turned to look at Zabuza who didn't dare to speak, he understood when it was time to talk and not to talk. Naruto nodded before looking back to Haku and nod at him, both of them nodded back at her knowing what she had in mind.

Zabuza walked over to Naruto and Haku before saying "In three days… Nothing more, nothing less. Goodbye Sharingan Kakashi…" Zabuza had quickly preformed some hand signs, and then the three disappeared into swirl of water.

Kakashi watched the place where Naruto once stood, the same child he had cared for a long time ago, suddenly he heard Sakura say "Kakashi-Sensei… Why'd you let them go with her? Why are we going to wait for two days? Even if they say no we have to take her back don't we? What if they decided to just leave right now?"

Kakashi didn't speak for a moment before saying "Because Sakura… She promised, and if there is one thing I know Naruto would never do in a million years is go back on a promise…"

Team Seven, the Bridge Builder, everyone there stared at Kakashi who seemed certain that she was going to keep that promise, something in his eye seemed to prove that… And they believed him…

-x-x-

The moon rose above the trees that night in the forest near the old hideout. The moon climbed higher in the sky and could only be seen by small parts of open sky where branches and leaves were not covering.

Sky blue eyes stared out to the night sky above before a deep sadness entered them, she took a breath in before softly sighing out, the winds were cold that night making her breath seeable. She sat on top of the roof of the hideout while hugging her knees thinking long and hard. Naruto really didn't know what to do.

After Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza returned to the hideout, Haku was going to ask her if she wanted to return but before he could Naruto instantly went to the rooftop of the hideout to think to herself, both Haku and Zabuza learned a long time ago was when Naruto would think on top of a rooftop, she was thinking hard and never liked to be interrupted.

Naruto's eyes fell down to the trees near the hideout, and soon enough she gave a sigh again and sat backwards, letting her legs fall and drape down over the edge of the rooftop. Her arms wide open and her eyes now back to the shining moon and stars above her, her blonde hair sprawled itself everywhere on the rooftop.

She wasn't sure on what to do anymore, so many questions, so many choices…

"What am I going to do?" Naruto mutter aloud to herself and sighing once again. Her mind plagued itself with so many things _'Damn it I really don't know what to do anymore… I mean I knew one day I'd go back to Konoha but I don't want to go back now… I'm not strong enough… I promised myself I'd get stronger so I could protect myself and my precious people… Why now? If I go back now… I don't even want to think of what Konoha would do to me if I go back now, daughter of the greatest hero's or not they'd finish what that man almost started all those years ago…' _Naruto's mind stopped for a moment when she remembered what Kakashi said about her being the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

'…_There is no way in hell I'm the daughter of those two hero's… No way… Not in a million years would I ever be related to those two… Scarecrow must be going insane or something for telling me that…' _Naruto still had her doubts of being the daughter of those two hero's, she had a lot of doubts concerning Konoha, like would they treat her the same way they had done a long time ago, would they treat her differently, would they use her, would they… Hurt Haku and Zabuza just to get to her.

Naruto gave the sky one last look before she closed her eyes and went to enter a dream world where her troubles would leave her, for the time being.

-x-x-

"Is Naruto still up there?" Zabuza asked as he glanced to the window in the front room, Haku who had been sitting in the front room looked up from his tea and glanced out to the window only to see Naruto's legs hanging off the rooftop a bit, he nodded and said "Yes… She's been out there for about nine hours now Zabuza-Sensei…"

Zabuza sighed and walked over to the couch where Haku sat in, Haku looked like he had tried to sleep on the couch but failed to do so since he was worried about his girlfriend. Zabuza glanced at Haku as he sat down and said "Go to your room kid, I'll make sure she comes in later okay…"

Haku shook his head and stared back down to the cup of tea he had made for himself in hopes to calm him down but so far nothing was working. Haku was greatly worried about the decision his girlfriend would make, ether stay with them and risk becoming a Missing Nin or go back to the place that nearly killed her. It didn't matter what she chose, he would be at her side no matter what, he was just worried about what Konoha would do. If Naruto didn't go back she would risk getting forced back to that hell hole and also she would be marked as a Missing Nin, but if she went back she'd still be living in that hell hole and the entire village, hell the entire world would find out she was alive and that she's the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and the Red Whirlpool.

Haku may have been about fifteen but that didn't mean he was a stupid teenager like other kids his age. He remembered clearly on how when him, Naruto, and Zabuza went to Iwagakure when Naruto's hair was once short, many people there hated Naruto because she looked like a female version of the Fourth Hokage, the very person they hated because of the Third Great Shinobi War. He remembered how many people there had tried to pick fights with her, how they openly glared and cussed at her for looking like him, and how people had tried to beat her, some even tried to kill her when she was just walking around. They had planed to stay in that village for about a month, but after the first day they left and never returned to Iwagakure again.

He knew people would be after his girlfriend when the word got out, he knew once people found out about the Fourth Hokage having a daughter they would hunted like there was no tomorrow.

"What… What if she chooses to go back Zabuza-Sensei?" Haku asked out in wonder while looking up from his tea, Zabuza stared out for a moment before sighing a bit and saying "Well… Haku, its her decision, if she chooses to go back than she'll be facing the place she's been running from for so long…"

Haku stopped and looked at Zabuza confused, that was until Zabuza spoke "Don't look at me like that, you've noticed it to. She's scared to go back, remember when she was small and asked to be trained? She said she only wanted to get stronger in order to protect herself from getting hurt again, and now look at her, she's older, she's stronger, she has in fact reached her goal, and yet she hasn't gone back to the place she wanted to return to… She could had left us before she started dating you, and yet she didn't leave, she stayed with us like glue and each time Konoha comes up she tries to change the subject. In other words Haku, she's scared to go back, she's afraid to walk towards Konoha. And now she's faced with this, return to the place she's been running from or risk being placed as a Missing Nin and being found out…"

Haku stayed silent for a moment before saying "Zabuza-Sensei… I… If Naruto-Chan goes to Konoha, if she chooses to return… I,… I wish to go with her… I won't let her stay there alone, and get hurt if that place hasn't changed, I don't care if she tells me I can't go, I'm going … She's one of my most precious people including you… I'm sorry that I'm going to leave you but your strong, you can protect yourself very well and-" Haku was stopped when Zabuza said "You make it sound like I'm not going with you brats…"

Haku blinked surprised by that "Wait, what? Your going too?" Zabuza only glanced at his only male student and nodded saying "Yes, I made my mind up a while ago that if the brat wants to go back, I'm going with her… She may be a brat but she's my little brat that I helped raise… She's the only one besides you that I'd die protecting… And besides you make it sound like she wouldn't want to take you with her, kid, you're her boyfriend of course she'll take you with her…"

Haku blinked again before smiling a soft smile, understanding what Zabuza meant. Then both men looked out to the window where Naruto was sitting near the edge of. Both knew no matter what she chose, they would be by her side, after all, she was one of their most precious person.

-x-x-

"Our little Wind Maiden… You will have to face them one day… And when that day comes you will be strong enough to protect everyone, and you will show the world who you truly are… Never forget that…" said a soft voice as she watched Naruto sleeping on top of hideout roof, the woman who was watching from high above in the tree's turned a bit to another branch near her, standing on the branch was a man whose arms were crossed.

They stared at each other for a moment before nodding, and then as a gust of wind blew at them, they disappeared into nothing.

-x-x-

Kyuubi stopped and looked up from his caged room, he sat alone in the cage, but he could still feel things from outside of his containers body, his eyes narrowed a tad bit and he spoke with a small smirk **"So… They finally decided to make their first move… Good, the Kit's going to need their help now more than ever…"**

-x-x-

Morning came up in Wave.

Naruto opened her eyes and placed a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun as it began to shine from behind the trees that surround the hideout. Naruto blinked a few times, blinded by the sun before getting up from her spot, she blinked a few times and realized what she had done, she had fallen asleep on top of the roof!

She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a bit stiff and stuff, she swore, she could sleep on anything and not care until it came to morning time when she woke up. She then thought_ 'Damn, I bet Haku-Kun and Zabuza-Sensei might be pissed off that I didn't sleep on a bed again… They really over react sometimes…' _Naruto yawned a bit and looked out to the shining world around her as birds sang and the wind blew around her.

She shook her head a bit and decided it was time to go back in, she needed sleep but this time on something soft like her bed, not the roof. She gave a bit of a sigh as she rose all the way up on the rooftop, standing up she stared out to the forest around her and watched it for a moment before placing her hands down to the edge of the rooftop, she then fell forward and did a twist and found herself in front of the window that lead to the front room, she skillfully with one hand opened the window, which was unlocked, and swung her way into the room.

She landed on the ground carefully before looking around the room, her eyes stopped when she saw Haku sleeping on the couch with a empty cup in his hands. Naruto carefully walked over and stared at him for a moment before smiling softly, he always cared so much for her, when she was worried he would wait and let her think it out before voicing his opinion out, he must had been waiting all night…

She leaned down and kissed his cheek carefully, when she had done that he seemed to have smiled in his sleep and turn a bit, she giggled before heading out to find a blanket to cover Haku in so he wouldn't be cold. When she had returned she placed the blanket on him and was about ready to leave when she heard "He's been waiting all night you know…"

Naruto jumped a bit, she really wasn't expecting someone to talk to her at that moment, Naruto turned back around and saw Zabuza standing at the doorway that lead to his room with his arms crossed, Naruto took a moment to think of what he said and then she said "I know… He does that when I have to think by myself, he'll wait until I'm done…" Zabuza didn't say anything for a while until he said "What did you choose?" Naruto shrugged and said "I'm still deciding… I mean I,… I wanna go back, just to get the truths about everything but… Konoha was my home and well… But… I don't know, I really don't…."

"Well whatever you choose, know that me and Haku have your back. We'll do what you want, its your choice…" Zabuza said before turning back around and heading to his own room, Naruto watched him leave before she had turned her sights on Haku who was now curled up into a ball. Naruto smiled softly to herself and muttered a "Thank you…" before heading to her own room, what she didn't notice was the small smile that graced her boyfriend's lips as he slept.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! Anyway, I'm having fun so far over here during Anime Expo, I'm staying here until the 4th so Yay!

Anyway, review if you like it, if you don't than don't review…


End file.
